Bonnie get your Clyde
by Unwearied Sorrow
Summary: Bella isn't who we think she is. A Bella/Jasper love story.  Warning: Darksper! Rated M for a reason, 18 and over only.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, not the books, not the movies nor the characters.  
The wonderful world of Twilight belongs to the extremely talented Stephanie Meyer!  
No copyright infringement intended. I do not make any profit what so ever out of this story, I simply love the characters so much that I wish to play with them for a while.  
Please don't sue.

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie, get your Clyde**

**Chapter 1**

I've always been secretively drawn to Jasper.

Ever sense my first day of Forks high Jasper has haunted my every dream, every waking hour, he even entered my daydreams without permission.

I was drowning, my life had been corrupted, and every step I've taken, I took to get closer to him.

I had a plan.

I am not the sweet, innocent Bella everybody knows and love; I play my part and I play it well.

To set my plan in motion I needed to portray the woman of Edward's dreams.

To use one brother to get close to the other might seem morally wrong, but I have no morals, and I would do anything to get that southern vampire, war God, under my claws.

My plan failed miserably.

Edward did fall for my act and quickly became my boyfriend; he even fell in love with me.

What I hadn't counted on was that with his love for me came the need to protect me, Edward kept me as far away from Jasper as he possibly could due to Jasper's lack of control.

What surprised even me is that I have grown to love Edward, but Jasper is still the foundation of my passion.

Every day it gets harder to breathe, every day, the fact that Jasper is now further away from me then he was when I started is excruciatingly painful.

And now here I am, a week away from marrying Edward.

My love for Jasper is like the sky; deep, endless and forever.

My love for Edward is like a cloud on that sky; to easily blown away.

Being without morals does not mean being without a conscience, could I really do this? Could I marry Edward and let him change me, only to continue on hoping that one day Jasper would see me as I see him?

And if he never reciprocates my feelings, could I then spend eternity with Edward, pretending to love him as much as he loves me?

The answer is, yes, I can. What other choice do I have; leave this mess I have created and live a life time not being near my love at all.

No, I'll take forever being near him but not with any day of the week.

Now I have no plan, I just have forever with the wrong person.

The bitch is that Jasper knows, how could he not, he can feel what I'm feeling and it's confusing me. He knows yet he says nothing, nothing to me, nothing to his family or to his beloved brother. He holds my secret and the only sign he gives me of his knowledge is the knowing looks and smirks he throws my way.

I have the feeling that Jasper is playing with me, enjoying every minute of my despair.

This evening Edward is out hunting and will be gone for few days, I was relived, you could image that a girl with a story, such as I have, need some time to think.

So that's what I'm doing, thinking, if brains could bleed, I swear that mine would.

_Tap, tap, tap_

I looked to where the tapping sound was coming from; someone was throwing small stones at my window. _Must be Jacob _I thought, who else would come by this time a night except my werewolf friend?

With a sigh I walked over to my window and opened it, without looking to see who it was, I stepped aside to let the person enter, but no one did.

I put my head outside the window but no one was there, _what the fuck?_

"Evening ma'm" A familiar voice said behind me with a southern drawl.

I spun around as quickly as I could, holding my hand over my heart. "Jasper, you scared me!"

I couldn't help but to look at him, he was sexy as hell. He was wearing faded jeans that hung dangerously low, cowboy boots, and a simple button down shirt; my panties got instantly wet at the site. No doubt Alice was out hunting as well, she would never have allowed Jasper to wear such clothes.

"Like what you see?" He said with a smirk and I blushed as I remembered that he probably could smell my arousal.

I walked to sit down on my bed and said, "I wouldn't be looking if I didn't"

He laughed and the sound of it made my heard swell. "Just a week away darlin', are you gonna to marry him?"

"Yep" I said popping the p, I refused to meet his gaze, instead I took up the book that was lying on my night stand, pretending to read.

For a long time it was quiet, I wanted nothing more that to grab a hold of his shirt and pull him down on top of me. My clit throbbed painfully as I imagined all the things he could do to me.

All of a sudden I was yanked to my feet, the book fell to the floor and I found myself starring into Jaspers pitch, black eyes.

"You ain't marrying him, darlin'" he said with a deadly growl.

"Why not?" I asked as sweetly as I could, enjoying being so close to him, it felt like heaven having his arms around me, his chest pressed against mine.

"Take what you want Isabella, don't wait until someone gives it to you" he was angry as he said it and I couldn't figure out why.

Jasper grew impatient with me and before I had time to blink I felt his cold lips on mine. They were hard and demanding and I met his lips with just as much force. Kissing him made me feel a sense of completeness that I never felt before; I could die right this second without a single thought of regret.

He forced his tongue in to my mouth and I moaned as I finally got to taste him, he tasted better than I ever could have imagined.

He broke the kiss abruptly and stared at me with cold eyes, "Would you really have married him? Would you never have come to me?"

"Marrying Edward was the only way to stay close to you" I said breathlessly, my heart was pounding so hard in my chest that I thought it might break.

Jasper growled and shook me slightly, "I ain't waiting any longer darlin', am tired of this game. We have little time, Alice will see this and come after us so we need to leave, now."

He swiftly walked to the door and threw it open, all I could do was stand there, flabbergasted. After years of him ignoring me, after years of me thinking that I would never be with him and now here he was, talking about us being together like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Had he been waiting for me to make a move this entire time? _Ugh_, _I could kill myself!_ Of course he's been waiting, and I'm such a fool for not realizing it. What should he have done, left his wife of so many years as soon as he saw me? No, he probably wanted to see if I was worth the effort, and tonight he must have thought that I was.

"Darlin', are you coming? I ain't above putting you over my shoulder" He said looking at me in a way that made my whole body tingle.

I walked towards him slowly. Quietly, as to not wake up Charlie, we made our way down the stairs.

When we got outside I saw a dodge pickup truck in the driveway. The car suited him, simple, yet beautiful.

"Jasper, where are we going?" I asked, I had so many questions I didn't even know where to start. How long were we going to be away? What about our things? What about Charlie? But I thought better of it, if jasper wanted to tell me all these things, he would. And honestly, as long as I'm with him, nothing ells matters.

"Get in the car Bella" he said annoyingly. I did as I was told, I would do anything he asked of me, I would follow him to hell and back just to be near him.

Little did I know that I would be doing just that.

I sat there, silent, watching the blurry trees as we speedily drove pass them. Forks were soon behind us and Seattle was ahead, the rain poured down heavily and the thunder was giving me a headache.

"Take of your ring, open up the window and throw it out" Jasper said, frightening me out of my trance. I looked down on my ring finger; the engagement ring had belonged to Edward's mother and was very dear to him. The ring was beautiful but it never suited me, it was too big, too heavy and too ostentatious, but I loved it just the same and parting with it truly meant the end of Edward and me.

I could feel Jasper getting irritated beside me, he was unintentionally projecting his feelings, but he let me take my time which I was grateful for. I would rather have had the chance to give the ring back to Edward but if I wanted Jasper, which I did, I would have to do this his way.

It saddened me, but I slowly took of the ring, opened the window and threw it out into the stormy night.

I looked at Jasper, wondering if the path I've just chosen was the right one to pick, but then he took my shaking hand and gave it a light squeeze. The road not taken, was then forgotten, Jasper was the contents in the dreams of my past and now the reality of my future.

I was getting tired but Jasper had told me that I needed to stay awake, so I did. The trip from Forks to Seattle would have taken me more than 3 hours but somehow we made it there in less than 2 hours, I shudder to think of how fast he must have been driving.

He stopped the car outside a shabby looking hotel, "Stay here", he said and got out of the car. It was dark and it was raining but I could still see his silhouette as he walked out of the car and in to the hotel. I had no idea what he was doing, he couldn't be getting us a room, the rest of the Cullen's could easily find us here.

After about twenty minutes he came back out, but he wasn't alone. Now I was confused, _what in hell was he doing?_

He pushed a girl in to the back seat of the car and he took his place up front. I turned my head back so that I could see the girl clearly, she looked to be my age, she was pail, with brown hair, and brown eyes. She looked like, well… _Me!_

"Hi, I'm Sidney" the girl said and extended her hand, I shook it and told her my name.

Jasper was giving me a look that clearly said; "don't ask questions", not that he needed to, I wouldn't dear.

I sat back in my seat and tried to calm down, this was freaky, I have seen girls before that looked like me but this, this was… She could be mistaken for my twin!

"So, Mr. Whitlock, where are we going?" Sidney said with what she must have thought to be a sexy voice.

"You'll see" he answered with a twinkle in his eyes, _O boy, this could not be good._

I was right, it wasn't good; this was far from good. Jasper stopped the car beside an abandoned alley.

"Sidney darlin', come with me" He said and stepped out of the car. It was ridiculous but I felt a pang of jealousy as he called her darlin', that jealousy ended when I suddenly realized what he was doing. As fast as I could I stepped out of the car and ran towards them, but I was too late.

Jasper had the poor girl in a death grip as he drank from her neck, blood was pouring down both of their shirts. Sidney's screams felt like daggers to my heart, and I just stood there, paralyzed at the site of them.

When Jasper was finished drinking he looked up and grinned at me. "Watch this Bella" he said and I watched, he grabbed a hold of her arms and pulled, fast and hard. Sidney's upper body was ripped in half, hardly any blood came out of her, but her insides did. I felt like puking, screaming, running, I felt like doing a lot of things but I couldn't. I couldn't look away from the now dead girl, who had looked so much like me. I couldn't look away as jasper continued on ripping her body to pieces, clawing away her face, tearing of her head. I was completely immobile.

He walked to the car and brought back gasoline, I forced myself to turn around but it didn't help, I could still smell it, the smell of burning flesh.

* * *

Author's note: So, do you want me to upload the second chapter? Please tell me what you think!

Question: Do you know who came up with the term God of war? I can't for the life in me remember but I know it wasn't me so if you do know; tell me…

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: O boy do I wish I own Jasper, well, maybe not the darksper in this story… Anyway, I don't own him (sigh). And neither do I own Twilight.**

**A/N: I'm so, so sorry that I didn't answer the reviews I got. I know that it says on my profile that I don't work but I have started to work again and on top of that I'm sick (I'm sick a lot!). But know that I loved every one of them, thank you so much! Please continue to review; it really makes me want to write. I'm also sorry for not updating sooner and I would say that it won't happen again but it probably will. I had written the second chapter but realized that it sucked, totally rubbish in my opinion, so I deleted it and wrote a new one.**

**PLEASE READE: If you are under 18; I love you for wanting to read my story but the story really will sooner or later become ten shades of fucked up! It is rated M for a reason so if you are under age, please, go away and come back when you are old enough.**

**My spelling sucks, sorry!**

**

* * *

**

The living man who can know no peace  
And the dead who can know no rest

/ Bonnie Parker – Outlaws

* * *

I should be running, not that it would do any good, Jasper would catch me in a heartbeat. But at least I should try, try to get away from the now red eyed vampire standing behind me.

My brain told me as much yet, even in the mist of this highly fucked up situation, my body still craved him like it craved air.

You would think that my heart rate would be beating profoundly, but it stayed as calm as ever.

I didn't speak as Jasper went to the car and took out a wallet that looked suspiciously much like mine, not that I cared, I was past caring.

Jasper told me to get in to the car and I did, he told me to buckle my seat belt and I obeyed. He drove for hours and I sat quietly by his side. When he rented a room in a hotel and told me to sleep, I slept and when he told me to eat I did exactly that. I was going through the motions; my brain had officially shut down.

Hours, days, minutes, maybe even years? I had no idée how much timed had passed when I finally woke up from my zombie like state of mind. I did however notice the 'Welcome to Texas' sign 'Drive friendly – the Texas way' and I snorted. Jaspers driving was far from friendly, then again nether was he. They would probably rather have multiply crazy human drivers enter the state than a vampire, not that they knew about vampires, but you get my drift.

I looked outside the car window, there were a few houses and some cars that occasionally drove by us, but eventually there were noting but desert as far as my human vision would allow me to see.

I was not squeamish, that was just an act I had in front of Edward but what I had seen Jasper do had me shaken to the core. I was not afraid of him, not at all. How could I be when I loved him? The problem was that if Jasper was a monster, would I not then become a monster simply by loving him? And if I accepted the vicious killer inside of him; wouldn't that be as good as me joining him in the killing? In my mind it came down to this; I had loved him since I laid my eyes on him, I still loved him. I didn't care about the girl he killed, I cared about him. He was the center of my universe, no, he was my universe. Bella's private universe of the one and only Jasper Whitlock; the vampire who held my heart and therefore he could do no wrong.

So do you see? It's simple; I am his.

Too soon for my liking Jasper pulled up to what seemed to be a deserted road, everything around us was brown and dead. The sun was high on the sky but Jasper stepped out of the car and stood, sparkling, showing me without words that there were no other humans around.

A feeling of dread slowly overtook me, he looked angry. I wanted nothing more than to sit in this car and refuse reality, but as you know, reality is very real and hiding away would only piss Jasper of more. So I left my false security haven that was the car and approached him.

He stood with his back to me and I stood with my back to the front of the car, debating with myself what I was to do next. My hands was fidgeting in front of me of their own accord, I was extremely nervous. There were no sounds, nothing lived here, not a bird in the sky and no ants on the road, the only living thing here was me.

Before I had time to process what had happened I was pushed up against the car, Jaspers pitch black eyes were staring into mine. I closed my eyes to escape the intensity of his gaze, I was terrified.

Jaspers body pressed in to mine as he grabbed a hold of my chin, hard.

"Look at me" He demanded, I tried to shake my head but it was impossible, his hold would probably leave a bruise on my face.

"Why won't you look at me Isabella?" He growled.

I went with the truth, he could tell anyway, being an empath and all. "I'm afraid" I whimpered.

"You should be darlin', now open those eyes" he lowered his voice in a seducing way and I be dammed if I didn't obey.

"That's better, I have some things to say and I ain't gonna stand for you interrupting me, is that clear?"

"Yes"

"Good girl" he said and loosened his grip on my face, instead he started to stroke my hair and I had to concentrate to not lean in to his touch. This was starting to get confusing, one minute I'm afraid and the next I can't stop thinking how wonderful his body feels against mine. Then he started talking and his words had my full attention.

"Mates are a liability, especially for someone like me. A mate is chosen for you, there is only one but you can however choose to claim your mate. I will not go in to details but Alice was never my mate, you are. I cannot have a weak mate; I will not claim you, not now, maybe never. If one mate die the other will follow, when we have found and claimed our mate we cannot exist without them." He looked at me penitently, "I want nothing more than to claim you right here and now but you are weak. That shit you pulled, turning in to a zombie just because you watched me kill someone will never happen again. You need to toughen up."

My mind was spinning; he would not claim me as his mate, so why did he take me away from Edward? And how does one claim a mate?

Tentatively I asked "How do you claim a mate?"

Jasper made a noise that sounded like a growl and a groan at the same time, "We fuck them."

Three weeks, for three long weeks I have been left alone in a house that could have been taken out of a horror movie. It was big, dark, run down and ugly (at least it had electricity and running water). I suppose it had been beautiful at one point but time had taken its toll.

The deserted road Jasper and I had stood on when he so kindly told me that I was too weak to be claimed had led to this house. He quickly told me where my room was and that I was allowed to wander in the house as I pleased as long as I stayed put. He told me that the fridge was stoked with food and then he left. He left me alone in this four story (the attic not included) nightmare of a house. At first I was scared, scared and alone but I decided to simply get over it. I wandered the corridors, I entered the rooms, the only place I haven't entered is the attic; I'm so not going there.

As the days went by I started to clean, dust and spider web was everywhere, not that I cared but I was bored, being without a TV will do that to you.

One week ended and I started to get angry, angry that no matter how much I cleaned there was more dirt around the corner. Two weeks went by and I started to get pissed, pissed at being left alone. And now three weeks had gone by and I was livid, livid at Jasper for treating me like this, livid at me for letting myself be treated like this, livid at life because it had led me into this mess and livid at God or maybe the devil for making the damn vampires in the first place. I stopped cleaning.

I ran down the big staircase (now clean thanks to me I might add) and to the front door. I was going to leave, Jasper be damned.

_Jasper, _my hand was on the door knob, all I had to do was open it and walk away but I couldn't. Even thinking about it physically hurt, _Jasper,_ I love him, I want him, I need him.

If he thought me weak I would prove him wrong.

I calmly went back upstairs and resumed cleaning.

Five weeks and the house was spotless, even the attic. Yes; I finally conquered my irrational fear of attics and went inside it only to find it empty, except from a few spiders.

I was sitting down on the sofa in the living room, bored to tears, have you ever been alone in an empty house with not so much as a book to keep you company? So when there was a knock on the door I was so happy that if I could do cartwheels I would have.

I didn't think of whom might be at the other side of the door, it could have been a squirrel for all I cared, as long as it was willing to keep me company.

I think I would have preferred the squirrel. There on the threshold stood a woman, with long blond hair that reached down to her belly button (or where I would imagine it would be), her lips was as red as her eyes and her skin white as snow. All vampires are beautiful to the human eye but this vampire's beauty could rival that of Rosaline's. The scowl on her face could as well.

"Hi, may I help you?" I asked as sweet as I could. She just glared at me before pushing me aside and entered the house, _whatever._

I closed the door and stood waiting, she just stood there looking at me like she wanted to eat me, well, I guess she would like that. I moved in to the living room and sat down. After an hour staring contest I decided to go in the kitchen and make myself a late dinner, but she stopped me by grabbing my arm in her hand.

"Yes, there is something you can do for me. Give Up" The nameless vampire in front of me said with emphasis on give up, maybe her name was bitch? Would be appropriate.

"Excuse me?" Squirrel, squirrel where art thou? "What should I give up, and do you mind telling me who you are?" Couldn't hurt to at least try to be polite right? It would be bad to piss of the vampire, it's always bad to piss of vampires, take my word for it.

"There is the door Bella, make it simple for all of us and walk out. You're a liability and we don't want you! Jasper is on his way here, give up on him. You're not good enough for him."

The words hit me like a dagger, yes I have been told that I wasn't good enough before by Edward, of course, it was Jaspers absent that I mourned then but he words still hurt.

The bitch had another thing coming if she honestly thinks that I would give up now. "After everything that I have gone through to get here you want me to give up now? I don't know who you are and I don't care but I tell you this, I am not giving up. Not now, not ever."

I was boiling with rage, how dear she? It took a lot to hold in my anger as she looked intensely in to my eyes, after awhile she let go of my arm and gave me a stiff nod.

"I'm Charlotte, Jasper will be back tomorrow, you think again about walking out because if you don't, well, this is your last chance." Charlotte said and walked up stairs so fast she became blurry to me.

Walk out, let's see… I pretended to love Edward, fooled his entire family (except maybe Jasper), was chased by two crazy vampires (and hurt), was left alone and had to befriend a pack of wolfs for protection (they really do stink), faced the Volturi (saved Edwards life), watched the one I really loved with a another women (it killed me every time I saw them kiss), left my father (to be with Jasper), watched him kill a girl that looked like me (I still have no idée what that was about), spent five weeks alone in a strange house waiting for Jasper (never truly knowing if he would come back).

After all of this could I ever give up, now that I can almost taste it, taste him? No chance in hell. I really was lucky that Edward couldn't read my mind, when he first told me I almost had a heart attack. I guess luck sometimes really is on my side, even if it isn't often.

The next morning I woke up to the most wonderful smell, a smell so wonderful it cannot be put in to words. It's strong, musky, woody and with a hit of peppermint. It's the smell of Jasper.

"God morning Darlin'" Jasper drawled beside me and I smile, refusing to open my eyes, I simply enjoy the moment. It's been to long since I've heard his voice, finally everything felt right again. I stretch out and for the first time felt how marvelously soft the bed is, before it had seemed too soft.

"God morning Jasper" I finally said and open my eyes. Jasper was beside me on the bed, his hand resting on my stomach. I lost my breath at the site of him; he his beautiful and I wish to never wake up without him again.

"You should take a shower and then eat breakfast; we have a long day ahead of us."

"If I ask you where you have been, will you answer?" I ask but regretted my question immediately, his eyes harden and he sighs.

"No questions, get ready." He said and walked out of my room and closed the door behind him with a bang. This day won't be a good day but it will be better than the other days because his here, Jaspers here.

An hour later I'm in a car with Jasper, not the same car as before, this car is small and sporty and light blue, not at all Jasper. I don't like the car. Jasper is driving like a maniac, more than usual, when I asked why he answered for ones, "It's clouded but the sun will come out soon and we have to be home by then."

We sat in silence the entire ride; I didn't dear to ask any questions, Jasper sure doesn't like them. Twenty minutes later Jasper parked the car by a diner; he walked out and motioned for me to follow.

"I want you to go in to that diner Bella, find someone in there, I don't care who. Do whatever it takes to get that person out of there and around the building, I'll be waiting there."

"But how will I get the person to follow?" I ask with a frown, what is he playing at?

"I don't care, do what you must; flirt if you can." He said with a grin as he walks back to the car, soon it's out of sight.

Confused I started to walk up to the diner but I stopped suddenly. I know what he's playing at, his not playing, not at all. His eyes were black, he needs to feed and he wants me to choose his victim and lure the poor soul out to him. A tear escapes from my eye. I can't do that, can I?

* * *

A/N: So what do you think?

Push the button, push the button, push the button…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own it!

A/N: Wow, thank you so much for all the reviews, favs, alerts, they fill my days with rainbows and sunshine! I hope that I answered all the reviews and pm's, if I didn't I'm so, so sorry!

Warning: M stands for mature and this little fanfic is rated M! Please remember that. Only 18 and over people! O and I feel that my bad spelling and grammar needs a warning as well, English is not my native tongue, I'm dyslexic and I have no beta reader so know that the errors are my own…

* * *

_Maybe am wrong?_ I thought as I looked around the little diner, _Maybe_ _jasper just wanted to check out my flirting abilities and if I succeed he will wish the person I lured out to him a nice day and let him/her go. Yeah right, don't think so._

The diner looked a bit shabby, to many bright colors was mix together, red, orange, green, blue, pink, yea you name it they had it. It looked appalling yet people were here, eating there breakfast in the midst of this major color clash.

When I looked at the people in the diner I started to hate Jasper with passion. A young girl maybe eight years old and her mother were eating pancakes, a geeky looking teenage boy was sitting alone, an old man was by himself drinking his coffee muttering to himself while reading the paper, a good looking couple was bickering softly at the back of the diner.

What the hell had I gotten myself into?

Hating Jasper was easy at the moment, hating myself was even easier because I knew without a doubt that I would do my very best to get my man his meal. Even though he wasn't my man yet, hell he might never be my man.

I sat down at an empty table, how was I going to choose? The geek would be the easiest but somehow I doubted that Jasper would appreciate a greasy meal such as him, fuck this was bad.

"Can I get you anything?" A middle age waitress asked, well she was working so she was safe. "Coffee, black" I replied.

The mother and daughter was out of the question and the old man, well he would probably die soon anyway but I just didn't have the heart to lead him and his walking frame out to a vampire. My life officially sucks. That left the couple, but how was I, Bella Swan, suppose to be able to get them to leave with me? Unless they were in to threesomes this was going to be tricky.

I had a clear view of them but I was out of hearing range, they were clearly arguing, the women looked mighty upset. When the boy, well he was more of a man really, turned around and looked at my direction I made my decision. I stared at him, really stared; of course he noticed and stared back at me. I smiled and said a silent 'hi'; he in return did the same. He turned around to the women he was sitting with and said something; she turned to look at me and gave me a smile. _Maybe they are in to threesomes_, I thought.

The waiter brought me my coffee, I took out some cash from my jeans pocket thinking I was mighty lucky that I had some there and threw it on the table. I took my cup and made my way to the couples table.

"Hi, mind if I join you two? I hate sitting alone" I said to them in what I hoped was a sexy voice.

"Of course, sugar, I'm exactly the same" the woman said with a beaming smile while she scooted over to make room for me.

"Hey doll face, I'm Ace and the lovely woman is Mary-Colquitt" The man, Ace said and waited for me to reply. Well I couldn't very well tell them that my name was Bella, could I?

"Well it's nice to meet you both, I'm Ann" Well Ann is a common name right?

"So, you're not from the south I hear, where are you from?" Mary-Colquitt asked me, I really should have thought out a story before I sat down here.

"Well Mary, can I call you Mary?" when she nodded I continued "I was born here in Texas but moved away as a child and haven't been here sense. I have been moving around a lot but figured it was time to see the place where I was originally from." Good thing I could think on my feet, or of them, sense I was sitting. I only hope they bought it.

Both Mary and Ace was looking at me with interest and I realized that I had to make a choice, Mary or Ace, Jasper didn't say take two humans out, he said, well he didn't say not to take two ether. _What a mess._

I felt Mary put a hand on my thigh, rubbing it gently. My heart rate started racing, okay, she was flirting.

"Ace, didn't you have to go to work?" She said and looked at Ace enthusiastically.

"O, yea, well you ladies have a good day and it was nice to meet you Ann" He said kindly before walking out. Well, I guess my decision had been made for me, lucky me. How the hell did this work out so smoothly?

"So, Mary, I don't want to seem weird or anything but I don't know anyone around here and I really need some new clothes. Want to be my shopping buddy? I understand if you don't want to or can't so feel free to say no."

_Please say no, please say no, please say no!_

"O, I love too, let me just pay up and we can leave right away. Do you have a car?"

_Fuck,_ she was going to die, I could say that I didn't have a car and get the both of us out of here, but I didn't, I nodded my head and led her around the diner.

Mary chatted happily as we walked and I was trying not to look at her, she was kind, I already liked her and here I was taking her to her death. She looked to be at least 22, she was pretty with long red hair, skinny waist, big boobs and a oval face. If I was ever going to try the girl on girl thing it would be with someone like her.

Jasper was standing by the car and when our eyes met he smiled at me, he was happy with me and he let me feel it. My heart soared and broke at the same time, he was happy so of course I was happy as well but could I live with the choices I was making? Only one way to find out.

"Jasper this is Mary-Colquitt, Mary this is Jasper." I said as we stood before him. Mary stopped her ramblings and looked at him confused.

"It's nice to meet you ma'm" Jasper said to her.

"I thought you said you didn't know anyone"

"I lied" I answered and shrugged my shoulders, poor Mary looked scared as she looked at him again, she had every reason to be scared.

Jasper pulled Mary to him and before she had time to say anything he locked his gaze with hers. Her breath caught in her throat and Jasper started to speak, never dropping her gaze.

"You will do as I say, you will not question me. You have no reason to be afraid so you won't. Don't speak unless you are spoken too."

Jasper led her in to the backseat of the car and she followed him as in a trans. _wasn't he going to kill her?_ I stood there with my mouth slightly open, if he wasn't going to drink from her then what had all this been about? If it was even possible I was even more nervous now then I was before. Was it that he didn't want to kill her here where people could see? I looked around but there was no one in site.

I felt calm wash over me and I looked over at Jasper, he was standing with the door of the passenger seat open for me. "Darlin' are you coming?"

"Jasper, what is going on? What do you want with Mary?"

"Get in the car and I'll explain on the way home"

I got in the car and Jasper swiftly got in behind the wheel. When we were on the road he started talking.

"You did well, I thought that you would pick the geeky looking kid but this is much better. Why didn't you pick him?"

"To greasy" I answered and shrugged.

Jasper laughed and grabbed my hand and started to run smooth circles with his thumb, it was very soothing.

"You thought I would have her as a meal?" I nodded "No, I'm not gonna eat her, she will be taken away for a while and changed in to a vampire."

"Why" I asked confused.

"We need numbers. You will find our later Bella but now is not the time."

I tried to process what he was saying but couldn't so I decided that I would think about it another day.

"What did you do to her; she's like in a trance or something." I asked, Jasper was in a good mood so I felt like I should ask as many questions as I could while I was still able to get answers.

"I believe darlin' that you call it dazzling but this is more than that, what I did to her is like hypnosis."

"O, can all vampires do that. Will she turn back to normal?" I asked while looking at her, she was looking out of the window with a dreamy smile on her face.

"All vampires can dazzle, sometimes we can't help it. Most vampires can do hypnosis but not everyone and not to the extent that I can. Yes, she will be back to normal when I tell her to snap out of it but I won't do that until she's changed, but when she is the hypnosis will break by itself."

I felt really guilty for being the cause that set Mary's faith in stone but at the same time I was glad that she didn't have to die, only sort of.

Soon we were at the house again, I really hated that house. Jasper was looking at me with concern, it was the first time he had looked at me like that and I liked it.

Stepping out of the car I could her two people arguing inside, I let myself feel curious and looked at Jasper.

"Peter and Charlotte" Jasper said quietly in my ear. Charlotte I had meet, the bitch, but Peter? I had to think before it came rushing back to me, Peter and Charlotte, the vampires that Jasper had let go instead of killing, the vampires that had saved him from Maria in return. Peter and Charlotte were mats and Jaspers brother and sister in every way but blood. Good thing that I was paying attention when Jasper had told me his story back at the Cullen's. I still didn't like Charlotte but realizing who she was I hated her a little less.

Jasper led me in to the house and when we entered it the site might have been comical had I not spent weeks cleaning this place. Charlotte and who I presumed to be Peter stood glaring at each other, chaos was the only word I can come up with that would describe how things looked around them. Nothing in the big hall was intact, the red carpet was in bits and pieces, shelf's had been torn down, the hideous chandelier that was the only thing I had been unable to clean was lying on the floor (no complains there).

Jasper sighed and gave them both a stern look, "Charlotte, clean this mess up! Peter there is a human in the car, you know what to do."

They both muttered yes sir, Charlotte started cleaning but Peter stopped in front of me on his way to the door.

Jasper growled warningly but Peter ignored him and said with a smile "hi sweet pea, I'm Peter" and held out his hand.

"I'm Bella, it's nice to meet you" I said and took his hand. Before Jaspers growls went out of control Peter let go and walked out of the house.

"Bella, we need to talk, let's go to your room" Jasper said before picking me up bridal style and taking me in vampire speed up to my room. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, it was heaven to be this close to him but all too soon I felt the bed under me instead of his arms.

"Here" he said and gave me something small from his pocket. I took it and looked at it closely; it was an id, an id with a picture of me on it but the name said Isabella Whitlock and I was now 21 years old, huh.

I looked at jasper confusingly waiting for him to explain but he didn't have to. I wasn't stupid, okay so I'll admit that I wasn't the smartest girl in the world but stupid? no. I needed a new id, jasper had taken mine, my id had been in my wallet, the wallet he had left with the girl that had looked like me, the girl he killed.

"No" I said horrified, it couldn't be, could it?

"No what Isabella?" Jasper asked calmly

"The girl, Jasper, why?"

"Isabella Swan is now dead. I should have told you but would you have come with me if I did? They found the body, it was too destroyed to identify but with your wallet being there and you missing they could do nothing but declare you dead."

Tears were running freely down my cheeks, "Why?"

"Your father would never have stooped looking if he believed that you were alive, so I did what I had to too be able to take you with me. I know it don't seem like it but I do want you here. I don't want this life for you, I don't want to put you through the heartache that I will have to put you through, I don't like the risk it means having you here, I don't want a mate since others will try to use it against me. But, I couldn't leave you behind, I need you, I want you, I want you more then I could ever say."

Jasper turned around and looked at me and then I felt it, I felt it all and it was so strong that I thought I might die from the intensity of it. The need, the want, the passion but above all the love.

Jasper left, he left me alone with my new id, my new identity. I cried, I cried for the girl I had been, cried for the girl I was becoming, I cried for my father, my mother and for the choices I had made. I cried even harder when I realized that I couldn't bring myself to regret it, if this is the prize I have to pay to stay close to Jasper, maybe even call him mine one day, I would pay it, I would pay it a thousand times.

I don't know how long I laid in bed weeping but after what felt like hours I felt cold arms around me, "shh, baby, I told you to leave when you had the chance. It will be ok, I'll look after you, you're my sister now, cry how much you want. Its fine everything is fine." Charlotte's words were the last ones I heard before I fell in to a deep sleep thinking that maybe she wasn't such a bitch after all.

* * *

A/N: so, what do you think? Please leave a review, even if you hate it I would still like to know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**A/N: You guys are amazing! Thanks a million for all the reviews! You rock my world! And thank you to everyone who has put me on their favorite/alert list!**

**Sorry for any errors, I know there must be a lot and to everyone who can overlook them I truly thank you from the bottom of my heart. I also want to thank everyone who answered my question 'who came up with the term god of war'. The extremely talented IdreamofEddy is the one who came up with the title 'God of war' for Jasper, she was also the first to write the Peter that 'just knows shit'.**

**Rec: So, I'm guessing you like darksper, if you do you have probably already read this but if you haven't shame on you! Go read it now! The story is The Warlord By amaris12345 it's an amazing story!**

**Warning: you know the drill, rated M, no one under 18, yada yada yada…**

**

* * *

**

Charlotte asked me to call her Char. She wasn't a bitch, she was bitchy; yes, but there is a difference between being a bitch and being bitchy. Char was quickly becoming by greatest ally but more than that, she was becoming a good friend. It's been four days since I found out that I had officially died, thinking about that day strangely enough brought a smile to my lips.

_OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO_

_Four days ago._

I woke up feeling drained, my throat was dry and my cheeks stung from all the crying I had done. I sat up and was momentarily blinded by the bright light coming from the open window. Charlotte was standing there, eyes closed and her face turned towards the sun. She was even more beautiful when she sparkled

"Charlotte?" I said tentatively, I was uncertain if our truce was a momentarily thing or not.

"Please Bella, family call me Char." Okay, maybe this really was more than a truce.

"I have a few things I need to tell you Bella but first I need to apologize to you. I'm sorry how I treated you the day I meet you, I hope you can forg"

"I forgive you" I said before she could finish the sentence, really, there was no reason for her to be sorry but if she wanted my forgiveness I could humor her. "So, what do you have to tell me?"

"Just some things I want to explain" she said and sat down in front of me on the bed, legs crossed.

"Ok, so explain, I'm all ears."

"The mating pull is a vigorous thing, a force to be reckoned with. The pull cannot be ignored, not even for a human can it be disregarded. I was a fool to think that you would leave; the bond between you two is too strong. If you haven't noticed yet you will find that the more time you spend in Jaspers presence the harder it will get to be away from him.

Jasper demands obedience, what he says goes. He is feared by all and loved by few. Do as he says, you cannot disobey him until he claims you. When he claims you, you will have more power and that is terrifying him. Jasper has never been scared of anything, until now, until you. You have a lot to learn and I will teach you. How about you take a shower and I can fix you something to eat and then well continue this conversation?" she asked.

I nodded in response, I badly wanted a shower and I was really hungry. I also needed some time to absorb the things she had told me, I don't think I could have taken in more information at the moment.

The hot water felt divine and slowly my brain started to work again. So I was dead to the world thanks to Jasper but I couldn't put the blame on him, no, that was all me, it was my fault. I had chosen this but why? Not that I would have done anything different if I could, I love Jasper, end of story. But still, what Char said made sense and I wondered, did I really make this choice or was it already made for me? Did being somebody's mate mean more than I thought it did? Do I really have a mind of my own anymore? I remembered that when I first saw Jasper it felt like the world was shifting, changing and left was only him, nothing ells mattered.

That day in the cafeteria I lost myself to him even though I couldn't have him, so I took the next best thing, his brother. It wasn't easy, pretending to be what Edward wanted me to be. Pretending to be in love with the wrong person when the right person was there within reach the whole time. Thinking about Edward made me sad, I missed him. I didn't want him, I wasn't in love with him but I cared about him. And then it was the rest of the family, I had promised myself not to think about them and so far I had been able to keep that promise. Carlisle and Esme really was like my parents, more than mine ever were. Emmett was the big brother I always wanted and Alice, well Alice was married to the man I wanted. I didn't care for Alice.

I turned off the water and scolded myself, I would not think about them anymore. I really wanted some answers and I hoped that Char would give them to me. I quickly towel dried my hair, got dressed and made my way down stairs to the kitchen.

The smell of food made my mouth water. Char motioned for me to sit down at the table and she brought me a plate of food and a glass of milk.

"Tanks"

"You're welcome" she answered and sat down in front of me.

"So, when Jasper said that Mary was going to be changed he also said that you needed numbers, numbers for what exactly?" I asked in between bites. That was something that had been bugging me, what were they going to need more vampires for?

"I can't tell you that Bella, I wish I could because you deserve to know. That was what Peter and I were arguing about earlier, I want to tell you but Jasper has ordered us not to." She looked solemn when she said it.

"Why?"

"I think Jasper is afraid that you will try to run if you find out, which is ridicules, if you were going to run you would have done so long ago. Jasper's driving me insane with his behavior, I can't even image what it's doing to you. He wants you yet he does things that will drive you away but only things that he knows you can take."

I sighed, that really didn't give me much to go on. The only thing I could think of is that they are building some kind of army and if they were there is still the question of why? Were the vampire wars of the south still going on? I can only hope that Jasper will tell me soon before it drives me insane.

"There are still some things you have to learn Bella. When I said that you will have more power when you are claimed I didn't mean that you can disobey a strict order, the men are always in charge. Or at least they think they are. You will have to learn how to steer your mate but still make him believe that he is in charge. You have to learn how to be a manipulator; it's the curse of being a mated woman in the vampire world."

"And how do I learn that?"

"I'm afraid it's something you can't be taught, you will learn in time by observation and experience."

"Sounds exhausting" and it really did, spending eternity manipulating, plotting and making sure I never step on my mate's toes is not what I call an ideal future and I doubted that Jasper would want such a mate.

"It is exhausting at times yes but it's not so bad. Maybe it will be different for you, we can at least hope."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Four days later._

Char and I had spent the rest of the days getting to know each other and buying clothes over the internet, she said I needed to wear more flattering clothes and I agreed. I wanted to look good for Jasper. We found a lot of clothes that would look good and that I actually liked. Money was not a problem, apparently they had millions or billions or something, not that I'm surprised.

Char ordered them with overnight shipping and when they came I realized that she had ordered me a pair of high heels as well. She laughed at me when I tried to walk in them and I threw them at her, a great friendship was born.

Today was the day when Jasper and Peter was coming back and I was nervous. Char had explained to me that Jasper wanted me to learn how to fight. Apparently when you are changed in to a vampire your skills and state of mind will stay with you. The better the human was at fighting the better you will be at fighting when changed and you would also be easier to train. She said Jasper wanted me strong, physically and mentally.

I had no idée what Jasper had in store for me and that is why I'm now sitting in the living room jumping at the smallest of sounds.

"Relax Bella, you're even making me nervous and stop fidgeting. Maybe we should get a TV or something so that you will have something to do, what kind of movies do you like?"

When I was about to answer the front door opened.

"Good, they're here. Come on" Char said and pulled me off the couch and in to the hall.

Char and Peter quickly took off to be alone, Char had missed Peter terribly.

When I saw Jasper I couldn't take my eyes of him, I hadn't realized how much I had missed him until now. My heart felt lighter somehow.

"Bella" He drawled, he sounded pained and my heart sank.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He walked towards me slowly and when he was in front of me he grabbed a hold of my waist and crushed me to him. His lips were not gentle when he kissed me, his tongue didn't ask for permission like I had read in books instead he forced my lips to open and trusted his tongue inside. My knees buckled and he held me tighter to him so I wouldn't fall, his other hand was squeezing my hip to the point of pain but I didn't care. I was in heaven. When I needed to breathe he kissed my neck and collarbone but not for long. His kiss was harsh, all consuming and full of need. I never wanted him to stop.

I understood then, what a mate was, what Jasper was to me. Have you ever been really hungry? So hungry you thought you might die if you didn't get any food soon? Well, he was my food.

Have you ever held your breath for so long that you panicked? He is my air.

Have you ever been in the dark for so long that you think you might go insane if you don't get to see the light of day soon? He is my sun.

I was startled out of my realization during the most wonderful kiss of my life by somebody clearing there throat.

"Fuck" Jasper growled and broke the kiss, "Bella I want you to meet Aaron, he will be your personal trainer."

In the door frame stood an enormous guy, tall and with muscles that would put Emmett to shame. He looked intimidating like hell, his head was shaved, his skin was light brown (mulatto maybe?), he had tattoos across his arms and his eyes were green. He was human and although he was intimidating he was also extremely good-looking, for a human.

"Nice to meet you Bella, should we start the training right away?" Aaron said with a small smile and I couldn't help but to smile back.

"No, you will start tomorrow. Your room is on the second floor, the first door to the left. Come Bella" Jasper said and before I had time to say anything to Aaron Jasper had me in his arms and carried me up the stairs. Instead of taking me to my room on the first floor like I thought he would he took me to a room on the fourth floor. It was a room I had come to like the most when I was cleaning; it was big and bright with huge windows overlooking miles and miles of sand. The décor was in calming colors, almond, antique white and mahogany. It looked homey.

In the middle of the room stood really big bed, it was also very high, I would have to jump to get on it. Jasper sat me down on the bed with a surprise amount of tenderness.

"This is my room, it's ours now, your stuff will be brought up here" He said and then added warily "is that ok?"

"Yes I would love that." And it was true, I loved that Jasper wanted to share a room with me.

"I've missed you Jasper"

Jasper sighed and laid down on the bed, I laid down next to him. With my new found understanding about what Jasper is to me I really think that things between us will be smother. Never again would I question anything I did as long as I did it for him.

"I've missed you too darlin' more than you know." He said and turned so that he was facing me, I did the same.

"How's Mary?" I asked, for some silly reason I felt sort of responsible for her.

"She's as good as can be expected." He said and I nodded, that was good, I think. Jasper scooted closer to me, so close that our faces was almost touching and I suddenly found it hard to focus.

"Another vampire will be staying with us Bella. Garrett is his name, I promise that he won't hurt you." He said and looked in to my eyes, I laughed, the idée that this Garrett could hurt me was beyond silly.

"Why are you laughing?" and I laughed even more at Jaspers concerned expression, it took some time before I had calmed down enough to be able to respond.

"Don't you know? The only one that has any power to hurt me is you Jasper."

A quietness fell over the room, Jasper was looking at me like I was an alien or something.

"You know Jasper, one of these days you are going to have to tell me what's going on."

"Not today" was his only answer before his lips found mine.

If there was anything better than kissing Jasper it was making out with him. His kisses this time was slow and his hands gently roamed my body, sending chills up and down my spine. His tongue was dancing with mine and this time he let me explore his mouth as much as he did mine, he tasted divine. His right hand made its way up against my ribcage and as he kissed my neck his hand cupped my breast through my shirt and I hissed. I ached for moor and I nearly cried out when he pulled away.

"Not yet Darlin'" he said and pulled me to him so that my head was resting on his shoulder.

Even though I wanted Jasper now I could wait, I could do this in his terms. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that he would claim me, sooner or later he would. If I only could speed up the process a little more.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think?**

**I have a question for you, when Aaron have done his duty and taught Bella everything he knows what should happen to him? Should he be changed? Or should he be killed? And if so how should he be killed?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please read this A/N: **

**So I don't know if you guys going to like this chapter… I'm really nerves about it! The first part of the chapter is in Jaspers pov and the end is in Bella's. There is a bit of storytelling in this chapter but it is needed if we are going to move forwards in the story, I hope you don't mind. But if I hadn't put it in here there would be another chapter of Bella thinking 'o I want to be with Jasper but he's so bad' and blah, blah, blah…. I'm really, really nerves but I hope you like it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, I'm so sorry I didn't answer them but things have been hectic, my uncle is in a hospital and I had to watch my cousin. When I had time to sit down and answer them I just thought, you know what isn't it better that I write the next chapter instead and try to post it as soon as possible? But please know that I read every single one of them and they have made some hard days happier. Pleas continue to review! I really do love them and if you send me questions I will answer them!**

**Warning: you know how it goes, 18 and over only.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

**

* * *

**

Jaspers POV

When I first laid my eyes on her everything I knew faded away and left was only her, nothing ells mattered.

Where I ones thought I saw beauty became then and there laughable, not even the mysteries concerning life and death could hold my interest any more. That woman or should I say child, still so unknown to me, held what little there was left of my heart and soul and she did not even know of my existents. There I stood, watching her every move without blinking. I was afraid that if I, for one second, took my eyes away from her form she would disappear. It would be like taking the sun away from a flower or the water away from a fish and say 'go on, keep on living'.

Too fast for even my mind to comprehend, in just seconds she became my passion, my every thought, my love.

I could feel my dead body come to life by the mere sight of her, in that moment the world shifted and she became the center of my universe.

When the 'I just know shit' Peter called and told me to get my ass down to the Seattle airport I did as he said because I trust the motherfucker. He's my brother, friend, comrade in arms. Good thing too that I followed his advice, if my so called 'siblings' had seen my reaction to her everything we had been working for would have been destroyed.

I won't let one human girl ruin everything. I wanted to take her right then and there, take her and run as far away as possible but I can't and won't. I have to wait to take her until the time is right.

The Volturi was watching me, if I left now they would know that something wasn't right. I needed to stay with the Cullen's, they were the perfect alibi. Soon I would be leaving and she would be coming with me.

Would she want to? Would she be strong enough to be my mate? For the first time in my existence I was afraid. If only the little human knew how much power she held, how she could so easily destroy me.

Before I went to my 'home' I started plotting on how I would take her away from her and what she needed to learn to be able to survive.

My cell phone interrupted my thoughts.

"What" I growled, I didn't like to be interrupted.

"Fuck major, stop planning or do you want your little wify to see what your planning and figure out who you really are?" Peter said in an annoyed voice.

"Fuck!"

"Listen major, I know you just found your mate but you can't have her yet so put her out of your mind. She will be yours but for now no planning! Remember split second decisions only!"

"I know Peter, I've been married to the bitch for decades, I fucking know how her visions work!"

"Well you'll do well to remember it. Get your shit together"

"Fuck off" I said and hung up the phone. As much I hated to admit it Peter was right, I needed to focus, I had a mission that needed to be carried out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Every vampire knows the story of how the Volturi came to be. In the beginning of time there was one vampire by the name of Adam (the irony was not lost on me.) How he became a vampire no one but he himself knows but the legend say that a women with the power of magic fell in love with Adam. She did everything in her power to get him to love her in return. Adam did not see this woman, paid her no mind, he was madly in love with another and swore that he would dedicate his life to her.

Love is a powerful thing, something that man has been trying to explain since the beginning of time to no avail. The woman with magic was filed with rage; there was no magic that could make him love her. She decided to remove what made him so blind to her thinking that he would then be free to see and dedicate his life to her instead. So one night when Adam was not with his love the woman with magic killed her, satisfied that this would work she went away and waited for him to finally see.

That did not happen, it was the woman with magic that could not see, Adam had always seen, ever since the time of childhood had he known that there would be no one ells for him. They say that the woman with magic became mad as a hatter and wanted Adam to suffer as she believed he had made her suffer by not loving her. She cursed him to live forever; it was a curse so powerful that it killed her.

Adam roamed the earth alone for century's, filled with grief and pain. He tried to end his existence but there was not a way, not even fire could burn him. He feed on the blood of the living, he did not need much, one human a month was enough. He did not look at his victims as he feed but one day he made the mistake of doing so. In his arms was a woman, a woman that looked so much like the one he had loved and still missed and grieved every day. He could not continue drinking from her so he stopped with the intention of letting her live, something he had never done before. She did not run away as he expected, instead she fell to the ground screaming in pain.

That is how the second vampire came to be and Adam finally had a companion. They were friends but Adam, being the older and wiser, always had the last say. After a few decades Adam and his companion parted ways.

Adam was used to be alone and did not feel the need to try to make another like him; his previous companion however did not feel the same. Adam had told her how she was changed from what she had been and to what she was now. She decided to try and do the same thing. She was successful and soon there were many vampires walking on earth.

Time had changed the world and humans along with it. They now lived in buildings and Adam felt like doing the same. Adam build what is known today as the Hagar Qin, an old temple in Malta. Today it is believed that animal sacrifices took place there, the truth is that humans (sometimes even of their own accord) was sacrificed to feed Adam. Humans were well aware of vampires and even though they had rulers of their own Adam was known as the ruler of the rulers.

Thanks to Adams first companion the vampires knew that Adam was the first of their kind and saw him as their king. Vampires lived in peace with each other. Some humans were free, some became food and others were slaves to vampires. The vampires were happy, Adam had few rules, one of them was that vampires were not to kill one of their own kind. Only Adam himself could not be torn in to pieces, and only he was immune to fire, other vampires could be killed. Adam saw all vampires as his children, they all came from him and he did not wish for anyone of his children to be hurt. If a vampire broke that rule that vampire would be brought to Adam and Adam would decide what punishment should be made.

Even though Adam had the world at his feet he started to feel alone. One day he meet a man called Aro, Adam enjoyed his company and decided to change him.

For a long time Adam and Aro ruled together, Adam as king and Aro as price. Unknown to Adam at the time was that Aro wanted to take his place as king. Aro had made more vampires behind his back and plotted on how to get Adam out of the way. A vampire called Caius, a vampire Aro himself had made, stumbled upon a fight between a vampire and a big wolf. Today the wolf is known as a werewolf but back then it was unheard of. Caius saw that the wolf could harm a vampire and got the idée of trying to make a cage of the wolf's bones.

Aro gathered a lot of vampires and had them kill the wolf, when the wolf was killed they were all choked to see the wolf transform in to a man. Aro didn't care that the wolf was a man and had the flesh and the muscles and anything ells that was on the bones taken away. The bones were not enough to make a cage so Aro sent out vampires to look for more of these strange wolves. After a few years they had enough to build the cage. After the cage was build they tested it, no vampire could break the bones and get out of the cage.

Aro made more vampires to help him overpower Adam. Adam was stronger and faster than any other vampire but with numbers on his side Aro captured Adam and locked him in to the cage.

Aro had many of the vampires that had helped him in his cause killed, he only let a special few live; those with special gifts. Two of the vampires had been his brothers in life; Caius and Marcus. They decided that they would rule together. They made all vampires go in to hiding; they thought it best if humans were unaware of vampires. They also decided that for a vampire that revealed the secret the penalty would be death.

Still to this day there are vampires that consider Adam the rightful ruler; I was one of them. Some have even tried to set him free but all has failed, I have yet to try. Adam is still locked in his cage, the cage is now located under the vulture castle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

* * *

Bella's POV

"Ten more!" Aaron yelled at me, I really hated pushups.

For the last few weeks Aaron had me working my ass of every day. Strength training, agility training and flexibility training was all a part of my new regime; I had yet to take a liking to any of those things. The new vampire Garrett that Jasper had been telling me about was here to try to find a way to control my so called 'gift' with no avail, all it did was give me a terrible headache. But strength training and yoga was by far the worst and today Aaron had me doing both. I was cursing like a sailor throughout the whole thing. The only thing I actually did like was fight training, I liked that I was learning how to fight because I wager that I would have to at some point, not that I had found out why; yet.

The fight training was always interesting even though we never did more than sparring. Aaron was a good fighter for human standards, he even had a black belt in karate but the interesting part was that he had apparently been trained to fight vampire style by both Peter and Jasper. Aaron knew every little secret there was, Jasper had been holding back when he taught the Cullen's and the wolf's to fight newborns when Victoria was after me.

Jasper had been opening up to me more, not that that was saying a lot. He did however say that he wanted me as strong as possible before he claimed me. According to him he wouldn't be able to wait long to change me after he had claimed me. His reason why was something about how his feelings for me would intensify and he wouldn't be able to bear the thought of me being breakable.

I would have been fine with that had I not been in a constant state of arousal, my body craved him and my clit throbbed painfully every time I saw him. Our kisses had grown more intense, his hands had become more exploring and so had mine, but he had made it clear that our hand would stay over the waist. Every time I went to sleep he would lie down with me for a while and he always wanted me in nothing but panties. The first time I had been self-conscious, Jasper got mad at me and I threw my insecurities out the door and bolted it shut.

Despite our progress, slow though it might be progress is progress, I had this strange feeling that Jasper was afraid. Every time we were alone it looked like he wanted to tell me something, he would even open his mouth to start but every time he closed it, making him look a little like a fish. That a vampire like Jasper would have something to be afraid of was laughable, could Jasper really have something to fear? Char had told me over and over again that I was the reason why Jasper was afraid; I didn't get it so I didn't believe it. Jasper had me, I was working damn hard to be as strong as possible and I could never hurt Jasper in any way. So that I would have anything to do with it was silly.

How wrong I was.

After my training with Aaron I took a shower, ate some food and then decided to do the meditation exercises that Char had showed me a couple of days ago. She told me it would help me regain focus when things became too much, so far it had done wonders.

An hour later I felt like a new person and decided to go look for Char, she and I had this thing we like to do; we would go for a walk and talk about anything and everything. Don't sound like much fun but when you never have had a true friend before (which me nor Char has ever had) it doesn't take much to have fun when you do have one.

She was nowhere on the fourth floor so I walked down to the third where her and Peter's room were but she wasn't there. When I walked down to the second floor I heard shouting coming from the first floor, why vampires would feel the need to shout was beyond me.

I walked a couple of steps down the stairs and sat down, hoping that they were distracted enough not to hear me, this could me my chance to get some answers. Always be careful what you wish for.

"She needs to be stronger!" Jasper shouted.

"She will be strong when she's changed; there is a reason that she's your mate! It's you that being a pussy!" It sounded like Peter, he really had guts.

"Don't you think I don't know that? She will run as far as she can when she find out what our purpose is!"

"You don't give her enough credit, she knows that you are an evil motherfucker and she's still here! So what if we plan on taking on the Volturi so that vampires can ones again take over the world?" I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my lips, I was horrified.

I heard a loud crash, "Fuck Peter, you knew she was there!"

Guess Jasper knew I was here thanks to my gasp, I could feel my brain starting to shut down. No! 1,2,3,4, I counted in my head and took deep breaths, I couldn't disappear in to myself, not now.

Yelling and sounds of more crashing was heard as I stood up and walked down the rest of the stairs. Jasper needed to explain, I was done playing his games this time when I asked for answers I would get them.

I walked in to the living room where Jasper and Peter was fighting and I sighed, why did they always have to destroy things? Couldn't they fight outside?

They moved to fast for my eyes to see, I only heard but the growls was loud and made me want to cover my ears. Char, Garrett and Aaron was standing behind the couch looking very amused. Garrett put his arm around Aaron and Aaron looked at Garrett in an adoring way. Huh, I didn't see that one coming. I wasn't surprised that Garrett was gay because he looked gay but Aaron? A loud bang interrupted my thoughts and I decided to intervene before the whole house was destroyed.

"Enough!" I yelled. Jasper and Peter stooped to look at me, good I had their attention. "Everyone out, except for you Jasper." I pointed I the door as I said it.

To my surprise they all left. Garrett and Aaron left hand in hand, that would take some time to get used to.

I turned so that I faced Jasper, he looked at me with hard eyes but I could see that there was fear behind the hard exterior. He had every right to be scared, what he said now would determent if he would lose me and he knew it. Char was right; Jasper did have a reason to fear me, fear me leaving ones I knew the whole truth.

"You better start talking Jasper"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm even more nervous about this chapter than I was with the other one lol…. Thank you so much for all the reviews! I think I answered every one! I really appreciate the reviews, they make me want to write more and I swear I can hear birds singing every time I read one!**

**Warning: Do I need to put this up every time? 18 an over only, it is rated M after all….**

**Disclaimer: And I still don't own Twilight, darn… **

**

* * *

**

"_You better start talking Jasper"_

And talk he did. He told a story of the first vampire, the entire time I was thinking what the hell has this to do with anything? but I was mesmerized by his words. I could see it all in front of my eyes, how poor Adam was cursed only because he loved someone. Walking alone, unable to die and finally found some kind of peace with his existents only to be betrayed by a friend. I felt sorry for him, I felt sorry for a vampire that enslaved humans. My mind really was fucked up.

When Jasper finished his story I understood, he was leading a rescue mission, he wanted to bring the Volturi down and have Adam take their place, his rightful place. I didn't like the idée of vampires 'coming out' so to speak, I was human after all. I could however be ok with it, in time I would learn to accept it. After all I was only human for the time being, eventually the human race would not be my race because soon I too would be a vampire.

"Is that it? Is that all there is? Why on earth have you kept me in the dark for so long?" I said angrily, really, did he think I would leave him for such a small reason? How little did he think of my love for him?

"That's not all." My heart sank a little with his words, whatever he said I know I wouldn't like it, that much was clear by the sound of his voice.

I sank further in to the couch, wishing it could somehow protect me from the truth.

"You're a smart women Bella, you now know that I'm planning on saving Adam and taking down the Volturi. What I'm guessing you don't know is what it mean." I couldn't deny it, I didn't know so I just waited for him to continue.

"We cannot storm in to the Volturi and simply take them down; if it were that easy we would have done it. First we need to rescue Adam, we need to get in, get him out of there and leave without killing anyone. That is not an easy task."

"But, why? I don't understand"

"Adam must be in bad shape, he hasn't feed for centuries. When the Volturi is taken down we need somebody to take charge immediately. When Adam is free every vampire will take a side, those who do not will probably be forced to fight for the Volturi."

"But Jasper, wouldn't it be better if the Volturi was taken down right away? Then you would at least not have a vampire war on your hands."

"Your right, however that would not be the wish of Adam. He would want to, no, need to have the Volturi brothers go to trial. Where he then will sentence them to death or worse and have the punishment carried out in front of every vampire wishing to attend. Adam is very traditional and fair, besides who would rule while he was recovering? And it's better if everyone that stands with the Volturi was killed right away; this is the easiest way to find out which side everyone is on."

"Ok" I said confused, I still didn't get what the big deal was or maybe I didn't want to get it.

"Bella, you will have to be in this war, as my mate you will have to fight by my side. And"

Jasper stopped talking, he looked pained, "And what Jasper?"

"How much do you love the Cullen's Bella? You left them and you don't talk about them but I know you love them."

"You mean"

"Carlisle has been a friend of Aro for a long time, he will side with the Volturi and the rest of the family will do the same. It's strange, I never cared what happened to them until I knew that you would hurt over their deaths."

I sat there, dumbfounded. I would have to watch the Cullen's die, perhaps even kill them.

"Edward will come after you in this war and if I am occupied you will have to kill him, Esme will try to protect him and Carlisle her. Do you still want to stay Bella?"

"I don't know" I sad earnestly, I couldn't even think strait at the moment so how was I suppose to make such a big decision?

"I need to be alone for a while." I said and walked up the stairs to mine and Jaspers room. I shut the door behind me and immediately fell to the floor. My head was spinning so I put it between my knees and focused on breathing, just like Char had shown me how to do.

I was being stupid, I had already made my choice but if I said that I was willing to stay it would be the same as saying that I was willing to kill people that I loved. But didn't I think not long ago that I would never again question what I did as long as I did it for Jasper? Could I justify the death of my second mother and father? Emmett, the only brother I have ever had? And my ex boyfriend that had loved me so much? Was Jasper worth it?

I sighed, of course he was. I hated myself for knowing that I really would do anything to be with Jasper, I would kill the entire Cullen family if I had to.

Jasper came in to the room, I felt him sit down beside me on the floor. "I hate this" I said.

"I know"

"I hate that I love you so much that nothing ells matters to me anymore."

"I know"

"I hate how my morals died the day I first saw you"

"I know"

"I hate that I wasn't enough for you, that even now, after all the training and the trying I'm still not enough for you!" I was crying by this point.

Jaspers hand guided my head up so that I would look him in the eyes, I hardly saw him through my tears.

"You have always been more than enough. I let my fear of losing you consume me to the point that I even convinced myself that you would never be strong enough to be my mate. I was wrong; I have been the week one. I'm sorry Bella" His voice sounded hoarse.

I didn't know what to say so I did the only thing I could think of, I leaned forwards and let my lips brush against his. Both jasper and I sighed at the contact; every time our lips meet I could feel our connection. We were created for each other and whenever we touched no matter how small the touch was I could feel it in my soul.

Jasper stood up and put his hand in mine to helped me up as well, then, slowly even by human standards he unbutton my blouse. When it was open he walked behind me and started to pull my blouse of me, he placed feather light kisses on my shoulders, shoulder blades, spine, and on the curve of my lower back. I tried to swallow but was unable to; he had never been this gentle. This small gesture was more intimate, more profound than anything he had ever done.

He then took of my bra, in the same slow, tortures pace and dropped it on to the floor. He picked up my arm and kissed it as he walked around so that we were standing face to face. He continued with the feather light kisses but this time on my neck and then down in between breasts, down my stomach and passed my bellybutton. As his kisses went lower so did he and soon he were kneeling in front of me, hugging me to him. My hands automatically went to his hair, the texture felt like silk between my fingers.

Then he opened the button on my jeans and pulled the zipper down, the sound was too loud in the quietness that had gathered around us. He helped me out of my jeans, holding a firm hand on my waist so that I wouldn't fall. I thought that he would stop ones I was in my panties and lay me down on the bed and snuggle against me like we did every night but he didn't stop. My breath stuck in my throat as I felt his thumb caress my skin under the top of the small piece of fabric. He hooked his thumbs under my thong and pulled it down, kissing my legs and my feet as it went.

When I stood naked before him he looked up, still kneeling. I was taken away by the intensity of his eyes, they were smothered with lust.

"Let me claim you Bella" He whispered and it almost sounded like a plea.

My heart began to beat uncomfortable fast under my chest and my body felt like it was on fire. I tried to say yes but I couldn't find my voice so instead I nodded my head.

He stood and picked me up gently laying me down on the bed. I watched as he took of his clothes, my mulches in my lower abdomen contracted at the sight. When he took his jeans off I could feel my face growing red, I had never seen a man in real life completely naked before and I wondered how the hell he was going to fit.

He laid down on top of me, putting most of his weight on his forearms.

"Have you ever been with a man Bella?" He asked, I suspected that he already knew the answer but wanted to be absolutely sure.

"No" I said weekly, I was really nervous. Yes I wanted this and I could feel that my body wanted it as well but I suppose that everyone is nervous the first time.

"Don't worry, let me take care of you" He said before he kissed me, long and deeply, the kiss mixed with his wonderful sent made me dizzy. His hand found my clit and rubbed it in strong circles and I moaned in his mouth.

"That's it Bella, let me know what I'm doing to you" He kissed his way down my body and opened my legs.

"Look at me" He demanded, I became wetter when I saw him lick my floods, "You have no idée how good you taste" he moaned.

He flicked his tongue against my clit and inserted a finger inside of me. The feeling of his finger was foreign and exciting, I moaned embarrassingly high and soon I felt like I couldn't take it anymore.

"Jasper, please I can't"

"Shh, just let go Bella"

I did as he told and embraced the feeling. Soon my body started to shake and a strange tingling sensation started deep within me and then I exploded. I exploded so hard that I swear I could see stars. Jasper continued to lick me as I came down from my high.

"That was, wow." Jasper chuckled at my words.

He repositioned himself so that he ones again was lying on top of me.

"It will hurt Bella but it will get better" I nodded and closed my eyes as I felt him between my legs.

"Don't close your eyes darlin', I want to see them"

It took awhile for me to open them and Jasper waited patiently, when I did open them I saw his and they were full of love. He let me feel him then, emotionally. I felt his love, his longing, his passion and it made me safe to know that he really did feel the same way I did. I pushed some gratitude towards him and kissed his lips softly.

He started to push himself in to me slowly and I gasped at the feeling, he was cold but it didn't bother me, it only made me want to feel more of him. When he reached my barrier he paused for a moment before pushing through. I cried out when I felt the burning pain and a tear escaped from my eye.

When he was fully inside me he didn't move, he let me adjust to the intrusion.

"I'm sorry darlin', you're doing good baby, you feel so good" he said kissing my face. "Just relax Bella, it will feel better soon."

I relaxed and soon the pain was overshadowed by lust, the coldness of him helped numb the pain as I started to rock my hips attentively. Jasper groaned and moved with me, leisurely at first but as the pain eased up even more I wanted him to go faster.

"Please Jasper"

"Please what Bella?"

"Faster, harder"

He did as I asked and moved in and out of me with more force.

"Come here Bella" He said and sat himself up placing me on top of him. His hands held on to my ass to guide me and to help me set the pace. The different position made him feel even bigger, I felt like I was going to explode again.

When I could keep the rhythm myself he took one of his hands and put it in between us, rubbing my clit forcefully. I cried out as my second orgasm ran through my body, Jasper cried out as well and I could feel his cold seed as he released inside of me.

We sat there, both breathing heavily, holding on to each other. I couldn't let go even if I wanted to. Something was happening, I could feel it, the bond between us was growing stronger and it was growing fast. It was making us one. Our souls melted together and I knew that if I ever lost him I would die. We were bonded and nothing could undo it, I didn't want it to be undone.

"Do you feel it Bella?"

"Yes, it's amazing!"

Jasper laid us down on the bed, still holding each other, he tenderly caressed my face.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you to jasper."

I fell asleep in his arms and Jasper stayed with me the whole night.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"So, how was it?" Char asked me.

"It was good" I said, I didn't like being away from Jasper, not even for a little bit.

Char had dragged me out of bed and insisted that we take a walk in the woods. I grumbled and looked at Jasper pleadingly, he was still laying in my bed looking very bemused. He didn't help me, he only held up his hands and said 'no, you're on your own.' So that's why I was in the middle of the woods instead of in bed with my very sexy mate.

"Come on Bella, I want details!" She said clapping her hands, she looked like a kid on Christmas morning and I couldn't deny her, her gift.

"O, Char, it was nothing like I thought it would be! It was intense and Jasper was so gentle. It was amazing."

"Well, what were you expecting?" she asked with a big smile.

"I don't know, I didn't know he could be so sweet, so kind, I thought it would be, I don' know harder?"

"O, you will get harder, believe me but I'm glad he was so kind to you the first time" all of a sudden Chars smile disappeared from her face and her whole body stiffened, "O, no"

"What's wrong?" I didn't like this, not at all; Char looked petrified "Char, what's wrong?"

"We're surrounded"

I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and the next thing I knew the world was black.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I'm not really good with writing sex scenes but I worked hard on this one and I would love to know what you think of it! Hugs and kisses to you all, you're amazing if you still read this story! Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow, I have gotten over a hundred reviews! I really don't know how to thank you for all the reviews and the love you all have given me so I wrote a chapter from Peter's pov explaining some things, it's really short but it's my way of saying thank you! I don't know when the next chapter will be up because its kina hard to write so I hope that this will satisfy you until then. You guys rock my world!**

**The Peter that just "knows shit" and the term "God of War" for Jasper was first written by the extremely talented IdreamofEddy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own twilight**

**Warning: Rated M, 18 and over only**

**

* * *

**

Peter POV

Sometimes I hate knowing shit. When that irritating tingling feeling told me that Bella needed to know everything ASAP I picked a fight with Jasper. Annoying The Major is fucking stupid, I was lucky that I got out of it without sporting a new bite mark but Bella needed to be claimed and for her to be claimed she needed to know.

Fuck if The Major isn't going to rip me limb from limb when he finds out what I had let happened. This shit was fucked up and what I had just done was even more fucked up, or rather what I hadn't done. Bella, little Isabella is the motherfucking key to get Adam. How in hell would I be able to explain that to Jasper?

When Char took Bella for a walk in the woods I wanted to throw her over my shoulder and fucking run away so that I could fuck her senseless, nobody wants to let their mate be ripped apart. But again, my stupid 'gift' told me to let it happen and go hunting with Jasper instead, so I did.

Jasper was drinking from this lovely smelling girl when we both felt it, how our mates were horrified. I feel to the ground and screamed, _she's not dead, she just needs to be fused back together_ I forced myself to think. Char wasn't dead and she would be alright as soon as I got to her, Bella however will be long gone before we get our asses there.

Jasper didn't say a word; he snapped the girl's neck and started running to where his mate had last been. He didn't know she wasn't there; their bond was strong but not that of a mated pair of two vampires. When she was changed he would always know where she was.

We both ran as fast as we could, I needed to help Char because she was in a shitload of pain and fuck if I was going to let her suffer. _You already did, you let it happened._ I hated my own thoughts.

When we got to the scene I let out a loud fucking growl, my mate was scattered all over the place. I need to put her back together and I hated that I had to stop Jasper to follow the bastards that had taken his mate.

"Major, fuck" I said running a hand through my hair, a nervous habit. "You can't follow, not now, they are too many!"

"There can't be too many, the more I will get to kill the happier I'll be" he said, crouching low, ready to spring at me if needed. If you have ever stood in front of The God of War when the thing he loves the most has been taken you'd know that it's a terrifying sight. Ares himself would piss his pants.

I quickly kneeled and lowered my head, letting him know that I was not a threat, again my 'gift' told me that if I didn't I would be dead in a matter of minutes.

"Bella is alive Major they don't plan on killing her." I told him hoping he would calm the fuck down. I needed to explain but he needed his head on straight if anything I said were going to sink in.

Jasper growled loudly, venom sipping down from his mouth. He wanted to kill me right now. I was the thing that stood in the way of him getting to his mate and the fucker knew that I would do my best to stop him if he tried. He wanted to kill me but he didn't want me dead; there's a difference and that small difference is saving my life.

"Get your mate Peter we meet at the house and I want an explanation, then we'll get Bella."

I breathed a sigh of relief, I knew I would live but it sure as hell didn't feel like it. Jasper ran back to the house, ripping trees as he went.

I carefully gathered the limbs of Char, if I could cry I would.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Garrett helped me fuse Char's limbs back together, it was easy enough, spit some venom, use it as glue and put the pieces back together. The healing however would take a long fucking time, its ironic how a year can feel like an hour but when something bad happens an hour can feel like a fucking year.

My next few days would be way to long, it didn't help matters that I knew that Jasper would rip my arm off, fucker. Not that I would have done anything differently had I been in his place, fuck I wanted him to rip my arm of, I deserved it. No one should let their mate suffer the way I had let mine suffer.

Fucking fuckedy fuck fuck, I needed to stop thinking fuck, time to face the fucking music.

"Explain" Jasper said as soon as I entered the kitchen, he was in Major mode, that was good, that was what we needed, not The God of War, not now at least; he would get to play later.

Garrett and Aaron was sitting beside each other, holding hands, I would have thought it cute if I didn't need to hear them fucking every fucking evening. I have nothing against gay people, I liked Garrett and Aaron would be a great vampire but really, hearing to men fucking and then being all sweet like is fucked up. Fucking men is one thing; I had fucked men before I meet Char but the sweet thing? No chance in hell, men were only sweet when their women demanded that they were, and they were to guys they didn't need to be sweet! Strange but then again, I've never heard of two men being mated, I thought it impossible before I saw the way Garrett looked at Aaron.

Right, back to the matter at hand, "Well Major, Bella needed to be taken"

"You let this happen!" Jasper growled, great here it comes.

Jasper sprang at me before I had time to react, the motherfucker was fast has hell and before I knew it I heard that metallic sound and I growled in pain, Jasper had my arm in his hand and he was ready to rip some more. Fuck, I quickly kneeled and lowered my head submissively, Jasper growled and threw my arm out the window, I wouldn't get that back until he had gotten all the answers, then he would ether let me have it or rip me apart some more.

"Bella is the only one that can get Adam out of the Volturi castle. We needed to let her be taken otherwise we would have lost the war sir." I said quickly not wanting to lose more limbs; that shit fucking hurt. The only reason I wasn't lying on the floor screaming in pain was because Maria had limb removal a part of the training, if we lost a limb we kept on fighting, she even ripped of our fucking heads and made us fight.

"So you put her at risk, you put my mate at risk so that we could win a war?"

"I put my own mate at risk as well, Major." I said solemnly. I would make it up to Char, if I needed to give her nonstop orgasms for weeks to make her feel better than so be it.

My words calmed Jasper down a bit, he fucking knew that I would never want to hurt his mate any more than I wanted to hurt mine but it was necessary.

"Why Bella, why is she the only one that can save Adam?" Garrett asked opening his mouth for the first time since we entered the kitchen.

"I don't know, fuck all I know is that Bella has a fucking destiny and to fulfill it she needed to be taken."

"What is her destiny?" Aaron asked

"I don't know, I'm not a fucking magic 8ball!"

"So how do you know who took her?" Aaron and his fucking questions

"The place reeked of the Volturi guard, we have meet most of them before" Jasper said with a growl, it seemed like he couldn't stop growling, "We need to go and get her, were wasting time. Garrett go and inform the oldest vampires even Didyme that we are leaving tonight. I want to get to Volterra as soon as possible this shit ends now one way or the other."

"Are you sure this is wise?" Garrett asked

"No it's not wise" I said and stood up, risking another motherfucking limb, "We can't do that, we need to wait."

"Wait for what Peter? Fuck, they have my mate!" Jasper yelled and pushed me in to the wall, holding me by the throat.

"If we go there Jasper she will die, if we wait here then there is a strong chance that she will survive. We can't go unless you want her dead."

"You don't know if she will survive?"

I shook my head no and with that Jasper pulled my head off, fuck it hurt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Garrett the fucking saint fused me back together, while I healed I laid beside Char, fuck I loved that woman.

"How's Jasper?" she asked me. When she finally got her voice back that was the first thing she said to me, how is Jasper? I was a little hurt.

"He is spending every minute training the newborns"

"That wasn't what I asked"

"Let's just say I wouldn't want to be in his head right now, his mate is missing and if he tries to get her back she will die, he must be fucking insane by this point"

"Why did you let them take her, if anything happens to her… She's my sister Peter, I love her!" My mate cried.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry but it needed to happen" I said as I held Char closer, her body shook from her sobs.

"Will she be alright?"

How the fuck do I answer that? Do I lie to her and tell her what she wants to hear or do I tell her the truth? When she looked up at me with those beautiful red eyes that was glistening with venom I so badly wanted to lie and make her feel better but I couldn't, I could never lie to her.

"I don't know Char, I don't know but I do know that if she would have stayed she would have died anyway. I don't know everything, I'm not Alice. All I know is that Bella will soon stand face to face with her destiny. I think that it's really up to her if she is going to be alright or not."

"You're a prick Peter but I love you"

"I love you to" I said and kissed her softly, god how I loved her. If she was ever taken from me I would have killed half the world by now, Jasper really are the strongest vampire I ever meet; he only killed half a town the day Bella disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: So, did you like it? As I said, sorry for the shortness, hope you don't mind!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness everyone, this chapter really made me want to give up time and time again but I didn't and now it's up! So yeay me… Thank you so much for all the reviews, they make my heart feel like cotton candy! I'm sorry I didn't answer them but know that I read and loved every single one of them and I promise to answer them this time! I've just been a busy bee lately but now I have time on my hands so yeay for me, time is good, time when you don't have to do anything is even better… okay so I'm a little sick with a fever as I'm writing this a/n so sorry if it doesn't make any sense.**

**Sorry for any errors I have missed in the chapter!**

**Warning: okay so, anyone under 18? You shouldn't be reading this, it's rated M.**

**Disclaimer: Nop, still don't own twilight, never have and never will…**

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I gagged a little; the smell of rotten bodies is a smell I wished I never had to endure. But I was here; enduring it.

Maggots, flies everywhere. Open wounds on dead flesh, insides on the outside, petrified dead eyes. How could dead eyes hold any emotion? One of the corpses couldn't have been old; the horrible yellow skin told me as much. The yellow skinned corpse had been an elderly woman, death had not been kind to her looks, her mouth was open and flies, big repulsing flies was flying out of it like they had been down her throat and down inside of her body. They looked happy, can flies look happy? They did, like they had just been on a rollercoaster.

I gagged some more but swallowed it back, the taste made me want to gag more but I didn't need more bad smelling stuff in here.

Wide eyed I stared, unable to look away. I couldn't decide whether to breathe with my nose or my mouth, if I breathe through my nose the smell burned not only my nostrils but burned me down to my very core. If I breathe through my mouth I could practically taste them, taste death and besides, there was a big chance that one of those flies would fly down my mouth for a rollercoaster ride; no thank you.

I covered my nose with my hand and decided to breathe through that. I cursed myself for only wearing a tank top.

Bones were everywhere, they didn't bother me, they were just bones and not eyes looking at me and smelly rotten flesh; bones didn't smell.

I was in a cage, I hadn't seen much yet because my eyes were stuck on the dead people. I forced myself to look away, I needed to take in my surroundings, needed to find a way out of here.

If I didn't the maggots would soon be crawling and eating my body as well and I didn't want that. I had never wanted to die less than I did now; seeing what death really looked like will do that to a girl.

The cage I was in was small and I was pressing myself up against the door of it so that I wouldn't have to touch the bodies. I couldn't even sit down, I wonder how long I can stand like this before I collapse? I was already dizzy.

I looked to my left, beside my cage was another cage and inside of it lay what must have been a fairly new corpse. His skin was white and wrinkly even though he looked to be young, did skin wrinkle itself after death? And why did he get to die in his own cage and not me? Great, I'm jealous of a dead guy and the fact that he have his own cage; totally normal.

I remembered the dream I had when I had been unconscious; I wished I could pass out again.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Flashback_

Nothingness, darkness, sweet ignorance. Ignorance is and always will be a bliss, sometimes we are better of not knowing. This time I was sure that I didn't want to know.

Something was pulling at me but I ignored it; I wanted to stay in the darkness, I didn't want to have to face reality. I did everything I could to stay unconscious but I knew that it was of no use, if I was aware of being unconscious I would be waking up soon.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, a name, was telling me that it was foolish to stay here, deep down in the bottomless pool of ignorance. I needed to wake up, to face things I knew that I wasn't ready to face.

That name, what name?

No, I didn't want to think, just float. I let my mind go blank and ones again I felt nothing, just floating, drifting and flying in darkness.

"_You need to fight, be strong Bella, I cannot exist without you" a voice said to me. Cold hands was holding me, cold lips was kissing my face, who was that?_

"_I don't want to fight, not like this, I am supposed to fight with you by my side" I said not understanding my own words but knowing them to be true._

"_I'm here, we're one, don't you remember?" When he said the words I remembered a feeling of, connecting? Of being melted together, made in to one? It didn't make any sense._

"_I don't know, I think I feel it"_

"_That's good Bella, remember what made you feel like that, remember what we did, remember us. You need to fight, to stay alive, for me, for us." I tried to do what he said but I couldn't, couldn't remember._

"_You need to wake up Bella"_

"_I don't want to" I said earnestly. His smell, he smelled so familiar, I wanted to stay in his arms, be surrounded by his smell, whoever he was._

"_Why don't you want to wake up?"_

"_I'm scared, I feel safe here with you"_

"_I'm not really here darlin' I'm only in your mind, you need to wake up so that you can find a way to get back to me"_

_That voice, that drawl, that smell, why can't I remember?_

"_Darlin' you need to remember, remember how we made love?"_

_Images flooded my mind, arms and legs tangled together, smiles and whispers, how not one part of my body was left untouched, un-kissed._

"_Do you remember darlin'?"_

_Jasper, my Jasper, my mate_

"_Jasper"_

"_That's right darlin', wake up and find a way back to me"_

_Jasper was disappearing; I could feel how his hold on me lessened._

"_No, Jasper, stay with me!"_

"_You're the one that's leaving Bella, your waking up and that's good Darlin'. I'm always with you Bella, we're one, remember that."_

I started hearing other voices, I closed my eyes tighter, I wanted to stay with Jasper, real or imaginary.

"Edward won't be too pleased that we hurt his human" Someone said.

"Master decides what happens to her not Edward" That voice I recognized, I had heard that childish tone before, it was Jane. My head was hurting tremendously and it took everything I had not to make a sound and letting them know that I was awake.

"Of course, I was merely pointing out the fact"

"A pointless fact and a false fact, Edward will not care what happens to the human when he sees that she has been claimed." Jane answered.

"Quite right, sister, although you should know that the human you're speaking of is awake" damn, one really couldn't keep anything from vampires.

"Well Bella, you have awakened right on time" Jane said and I opened my eyes only to close them again, the light hurt my eyes and made my head ache even more than it already was.

With more bravery than I thought I had or even should have had I forced my eyes to open and addressed the vampires before me. Eight vampires were looking at me, three of them I recognized, Demetri, Jane and her brother Alec.

"I would say that it's nice to see you again but really, it's not. So, why did you wait until I was alone with Charlotte to take me, are the mighty Volturi guards afraid of the other big bad vampires?" my voice was raspy, I must have been unconscious for a long time.

I suddenly found myself regretting my braveness; one of the vampires that I did not recognize came at me, teeth bared. Before he had time to reach me Jane worked her magic and had him screaming on the floor.

"Do not attack her you fool, she is already hurt and master told us to hurt her as little as possible. Bella stay quiet or ells I might let him eat you." Jane said with a smile, I really didn't like her. I chose to do as she said and instead I looked around. I was in an airplane, a luxurious airplane by the looks of it.

"We will be landing in Volterra soon" what I really hated more than Jane was the sound of her voice.

_End of flashback_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I noticed something strange about the dead guy in the other cage; no flies or maggots were near him. He wasn't breathing so he must be dead but why were the flies staying well away from him? Maybe he was mummified? That would explain the wrinkled skin but he didn't look like a mummy. Not that I had seen a mummy in real life but I had seen pictures. I scoffed at myself, it didn't matter; he was dead and I was going to die.

Tears was prickling my eyes, I wanted Jasper. How I ever could have looked at the Cullen's as family was beyond me.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Flashback_

"Bella" Edward yelled and ran to me as soon as I was pushed inside the room where the Volturi leaders sat. I wondered if they sat on their thrones all day laughing evilly and plotting how to gain more power.

Edward stopped in front of me with wide eyes. Had he always looked so young? Jasper might have been the one to make my heart beat faster but Edward had at least made it skip a beat or two. Now I felt nothing of the sort, I did feel a familiar kind of love, the kind of love one would feel for a long lost friend or a cousin.

"I told you so Edward, your precious Bella have been claimed by Jasper" Alice spit Jasper's name out like it hurt her to say it. She was standing along with the other Cullen's in one of the corners of the room. Carlisle looked like he was going to be sick when he looked at me, Esme cried and Rosaline sneered at me like she had always done. Emmett however looked at me with something I couldn't place, regret maybe? Out of all the Cullen's Emmett is the one I had missed most, I really needed one of his big bear hugs right now even though it would hurt like hell, my body must be covered with bruises with the way Jane had dragged me and made me fall.

Edward didn't say anything, he just stared at me like I was an alien or something. Really, he is the one who is a mythological creature and I have never looked at him the way he is looking at me now; how rude.

Alice sprang at me but one of the Volturi guards grabbed her and pinned her arms behind her.

"Let me kill her, she destroyed everything!" She yelled while trying to get lose from the hold the other vampire had on her.

"Enough" Aro said and rose from his chair, "Even after I gave you a second chance and allowed you to live when you knew our secret you defy the Volturi, why Isabella?"

I was way too tiered for this, my body hurt, my head hurt and my heart hurt. How was I going to get out of this? Would Jasper come for me? Of course he would, but would it be too late?

"I didn't know that I was defying the Volturi at the time" I said honestly, I couldn't lie, I was normally good at telling lies, the Cullen's should know but I knew that if they were going to believe my lies this time I would have to give a perfect performance. I didn't believe that my acting skills were Emmy winning at the moment. I was incredibly thirsty and my throat was starting to hurt because of it.

"So you are saying that had you known at the time you would have done things differently?" I sighed at his question, I was sure that I would be dead long before Jasper got here.

"No, I would choose Jasper over the Volturi any day of the week." Hisses were heard around the room at my answer. Emmett looked heartbroken by my words, Edward simply looked away but Alice's face expression were the same as Jane's; big toothy smile.

"Carlisle my old friend, as her former coven leader what do you propose we do with her?" Aro said letting his eyes wander from me to Carlisle. Marcus and Caius simply looked bored by this conversation, they probably already knew what they were going to do with me and that didn't bode well.

"Throw her in the dungeons and let her rot" Carlisle said looking me strait in the eyes, I didn't know he had it in him to be so cruel.

"Splendid!" Aro said clapping his hands together smiling broadly.

"Jasper will come for me" I blurred out before the big brute that was Felix could drag me away.

"Yes, that is the purpose, that's why we are keeping you alive at the moment" Caius said, speaking for the first time since I entered the room.

"We will be able to get rid of Jasper and his little army if they come here, you see Isabella if Jasper comes here he will have to fight on our terms and he is in no way ready for it. We however are." Aro said explaining Caius statement.

My face fell, I believe in Jasper, I believe in his ability to fight but if there was a chance, no matter how small, that he would lose then I didn't want him to come. Now I really understand why Jasper was so unwilling to claim me.

_End of flashback_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I banged my head on the bars trying to knock myself out but I couldn't muster up the strength to swing my head hard enough. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall freely.

If jasper comes he might die, I couldn't even think it, it's too painful. I could endure anything as long as Jasper is alive. But how could he loose? He is The God of War! Did the Volturi really have anything on him?

"Jasper will come and he will win" I said out loud trying to ensure myself that everything would be alright.

"No, he won't come" Someone whispered airily to my left and I let out a scream. It felt like my heart had jumped up my throat. Slowly I turned my head so that I was looking at the other cage, the dead guy in there had opened his eyes and was staring at me, I shivered by the darkness of them, they were too black; eyes should never be that black.

The dead, wrinkled body wasn't dead, I should have known; he was a vampire.

* * *

**A/N: Please feel free to tell me what you think, reviews makes me smile and do a happy dance, it's really sad that you can't see it because I must look incredibly funny…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness, I'm really tiered and I need to go to bed but I wanted to post a chapter today because I'm going to be working a lot this week so I don't know when my next update is going to be… Hope you don't mind.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I think I answered every single one of them but if I didn't then I'm so so sorry it wasn't my intention! For those of you that left a review but weren't sign in; I can't answer it but know that I read and loved them and thank you! There is however one review that I would like to answer but she weren't sign in so I'll answer it here instead!**

**To "****Jazzy's One And Only Girl": Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I really appreciate it! What I want to answer is this **_**"I don't think you are portraying Carlisle as he truly is; the compassionate, loving, kind vamp who would NEVER hurt any of his family!"**_** – I did make him a little evil yes and I'm sorry, I love the Carlisle in the books however a lot of characters in this story will be OOC… Carlisle has his reasons for being the way he is, we might not understand them, hell we might never understand them but they are reasons none the less and we will find out about that later on in the story…**

**Warning: 18+ only!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**

* * *

**

JPOV

"Attack" I said and Mary sprang at Matt, Matt ducked just in time before her right arm hit him. Stupid newborns, it would have been better to take that small hit, the way he ducked made him more vulnerable and like the good little girl Mary was she grabbed a hold of his head and ripped it off.

"Good, next!" I said and a new newborn moved forward to try and take down Mary, Bella had done well in choosing her, she was a quick learner and a good fighter.

_Get your mate_

A constant voice in my head told me to go and get Bella and I was growling all the time. Fucking Peter, she has a destiny he says, well I'm her destiny! I'm her mate and I'm dying here, the pain is mind blowing, excruciating. The newborns had been at the receiving end of my anger more time than ones; now all of them keep a good distance of at least ten feet.

I wanted to let my anger loose at Peter, after all this was his fault, the Volturi had taken Bella but Peter as good as handed her over to them. Char had forgiven him, kissed him and then ripped his dick of and told him that he'll get it back when her best friend was in her arms again. I would have ripped him to pieces if she hadn't done that, I've heard that having ones dick ripped of hurt like a motherfucker but more that that; its fucking humiliating. It shows that one can't control ones mate and that you are totally whipped. Peter was officially the laughingstock of the century.

I would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that I would do anything to get Bella back right now, even rip my own fucking dick of myself and burn it. I had it bad.

Peter and the rest of the old vampires had stopped me more times than I could count when I had lost it and decided to just fucking run to Volterra. The only thing keeping me busy was training newborns, the only problem was that there were too little newborns to keep me occupied all the time. So when I had let my anger get the better of me and killed half a town I ended up changing those that was left so that I would have something to do.

Those that were too weak to fight in a war I killed but most of them remained, I was a good teacher and as few as possible would die under my command, we needed numbers. Soon I would find a new town; I needed to let some anger loose.

When the time comes the Volturi will not only die but die in the most painful way there is. Nobody takes my mate and get away with it.

I heard Garrett walk up behind me, he was the only one that dared to approach me, probably because he was the only one I could stand at the moment.

"Jasper"

"Garrett"

"Didyme asked to speak with you"

"Why" I said with a sigh

"It's not my place to ask" That's one of the reasons I could stand Garrett, he knew his place.

"Aaron should be changed soon, I know that he is your mate so if you wish to do it yourself I suggest you do it soon or ells I'll have someone ells do it." Aaron would be a good addition, he was already a great fighter so not much training would be needed, he also had ha good head on his shoulders and it didn't hurt that he would look intimidating as hell.

"Of course" Garrett answered, he could not object or disobey me and he knew it.

"Take a break, we'll continue in an hour!" I yelled to the newborns and then turned around to look at Garrett. He looked exhausted, or at least as exhausted as a vampire could look. Between preparing for the war and finding his mate, a male mate at that, he have had very little time to think or prepare himself for Aaron's change.

"Look after the kiddies" I said and he nodded before I began running to the mansion where Didyme was. The house I, Bella, Peter, Char, Garrett and Aaron have been living in was only for us, we had another house where Didyme and some few older vampires stayed.

The house wasn't far from the clearing and barn where we trained the newborns so I was there before a human could blink.

The mansion was ridiculous; it looked like it had been taken out of the Addams family movie and placed here. I found it absolutely absurd but that's how Didyme liked it and she had a way of getting what she wanted.

Didyme had an aura of happiness around her, for her to find vampires willing to build such a mansion were easy; all she had to do was be her charming self and most vampires would do anything she asked. I had stopped counting the numbers of admirers that had become obsessed with her and had to be killed; we had lost a great numbers of fighters because of it.

When I walked through the front door Didyme was already standing there waiting for me. Perhaps the look of the house both outside and inside was suiting: she looked very much like Morticia Addams. Her long black hair fell down her back in soft looking finger waves, her black dress fell down on the floor and her waist went in under her ribcage like she was wearing a corset. What set her apart from Morticia was the ever constant smile on her face, today was no different, her smile was as big as Texas and her red eyes sparkled.

"Didyme" I said nodding my head.

"Jasper darling! I am so sorry to hear about Isabella but you will see her again." She said while leading me in to the living room and gestured for me to sit down.

When I was sitting she started to speak again, "I know how you feel, we are in the same boat you and I. I have heard that you have more than ones decided to leave for Volterra and I am ever so glad that they were able to change your mind. Marcus would not let anything happen to dear Isabella! Although if Carlisle is there, which I am sure he is, things might be more complicated for her.

Poor girl, but we must not worry, she is your mate after all and she will find a way back to you."

"I never told her how Carlisle is really like, she must be so confused and I can feel that she's suffering, I don't like it Didyme, I feel like I'm going to lose my mind any second now!" I admitted, if anyone could understand what I was going through it was Didyme.

"I know Jasper, I know all too well" she said looking glum, never before had I seen a frown on her face. The frown were quickly replaced by the most beaming smile, "I am so looking forward to finally meet your Isabella, perhaps Marcus will be with her when they come back. What a reunion it will be! We must throw a party when they arrive!" forever an optimist and I had to admire her for it, if I had to be away from my mate as long as she had I would have walked in to the fires long ago.

Didyme really didn't want anything, she chatted on and on about this or that, I wasn't really paying attention, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. How perfect she was for me, how her body melted against mine, how responsive she was to my every touch, how her big brown eyes held so much emotion that I always wondered if I really could feel everything she was feeling. How her hair felt like silk beneath my fingers, how she did everything I asked just to please me. I was putty in her hands; if she ever found out I would be in big trouble.

After I had claimed her I knew that there was nothing I could deny her. If she asked me to give her a star I would pay so that half the stars was named after her and the rest I would find a way to bring down to her. If she told me that the sun was too bright I would jump up to the moon and push it in front of the sun. If she told me that snakes scared her I would go around the world and back to kill every single one of them. If she told me that she wanted a black puppy with pink dots I would find a freaking way to create such a breed; or at least color the fur…

"Jasper, Jasper!" Didyme yelled waving a hand in front of my eyes.

"Sorry Didyme I have to go" I said and walked briskly out of the house.

When I was outside I started to run as fast as I could and I didn't stop until I reached a town far away from Texas. I jumped up on a four story building and stayed there in the shadows, watching as kids walked home from school, men and women shopping in the small shops, one fat pimply looking teenage girl was eating is cream – not even worth eating her, she would die quickly.

When the sun went down I took a deep breath, I could feel the monster inside of me starting to wake; he was roaring longing for blood, pain, screams, suffering.

I closed my eyes and counted to three, 1, 2, 3…

I jumped down the building and broke the door of the apartment that was closest to me. A family sat at the kitchen table playing cards, they looked up in terror as they heard the front door being kicked in. A little girl was sitting on her mother's lap she couldn't have been more than three years old. _Yummy desert_ I toughed as what I guessed was father of the family stood up.

"What the hell are you doing, I'm calling the cops!" He said and reached for the phone.

Before he had time to dial the number I broke his neck and started to drink from him, the woman with the child was screaming and crying I could hear some neighbors starting to run to this apartment to see what was happening.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I stood in a pile of blood, the whole town was painted red; not even Picasso could have created such a master piece. Bodies were lying everywhere, not a single soul had survived. Next time I had to remember to save some to change, I had let the beast get the better of me and it was stupid to kill every single one when many could have been changed.

The little girl had been a nice dessert.

"Jasper" fuck, couldn't a killer murder in peace?

"What" I snapped at Peter, why was he here?

"You can't do this, if you continue to do this there won't be any humans left when Bella finally gets back" he said standing on the other side of the road with his hands up looking very much like a human when the police came to get them.

I ran to him at full speed and threw him in to the shop behind him, "Don tell me what to do Peter, I might have been the bullet but you pulled the trigger!"

"No, you decided to bring Bella here, you decided not to change her immediately! I did the only thing I could, yes I let them take her and if I hadn't she would have died. She NEDDED to be taken" Peter yelled at me, fuck he was losing it. Funny coming from me, if he was losing it then I was a fucking lunatic, not that I cared.

I didn't even answer Peter, he didn't deserve my time. I turned around and started to run back, there are newborns to be trained. If I can't have Bella back now then I can make sure that when the time to fight comes we'll be ready.

* * *

**A/N: I did a lot of happy dances last time! Please feel free to tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SM owns all**

**Warning: darksper, darkfic, rated M; you know the drill 18+ only**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update I have reasons but I won't bore you with them but know that I am really sorry for the long wait. I humbly bow to you all; the reviews, alerts etc always make me smile and do a happy dance, thank you!**

* * *

BPOV

"_Jasper will come and he will win" I said out loud trying to ensure myself that everything would be alright._

"_No, he won't come" Someone whispered airily to my left and I let out a scream. It felt like my heart had jumped up my throat. Slowly I turned my head so that I was looking at the other cage, the dead guy in there had opened his eyes and was staring at me, I shivered by the darkness of them, they were too black; eyes should never be that black._

_The dead, wrinkled body wasn't dead, I should have known; it was a vampire._

Too many thoughts were swimming around in my head, I was sure that I would become crazy any minute now, if I wasn't already. I forced myself to think of one thing at a time, too much had happened in too little time and my mind wasn't able to take it all in – first thing to deal with; the vampire in the other cage.

"What do you know about it?"

"A great deal"

"Do tell" I said and laughed out loud, what the hell did he know? He was a vampire stuck in a cage, looking more dead than any other vampire I know.

"I hear, I heard your conversation with the Volturi"

I shook my head, if I was crazy this guy was beyond it, "you heard it? How could you have heard it, you're in the dungeon beneath the ground! Yes you're a vampire but no vampire has that good hearing and besides your drained! How can you even hear anything?" It was apparent by the looks of him that he hadn't feed in a long, long time. He must be as weak as a human.

"My dear child, I am drained and can hardly move but my hearing is still better than any other vampire" he said slowly, he sounded so human, the way I would expect a humans voice to sound like right before death.

I painfully loosened my grip on the bars behind me, I had been holding on to them for dear life and blood came rushing back in my hands making me feel that uncomfortable pins and needles sensation like my hands had fallen asleep. I ignored it, determined to get closer to him so that I could get a better look. The task wasn't easy and I almost tripped on bones and landed on a corpse - how wonderful my life is.

It felt like I moved in slow motion, maybe I was, everything seemed so surreal, like I would be waking up from a bad dream any minute now. A few bodies were lined up against the left side of the cage and I needed to awkwardly lean over them to grab the bars. I squinted my eyes to see better and the first thing I noticed what that the vampire's cage wasn't like any other cage I had ever seen. The bars were white. Bone white, the bars was made of bone.

Fuck my life.

"Adam?" I whispered, I could be wrong, it could be anyone but how many vampires did the Volturi have locked up in cages mad out of bones from werewolf? And I could be wrong about the werewolf thing as well but I thought it safe to presume this time; they wanted to keep the vampire from getting out and no other bones could be strong enough.

"You know me" he said and ones again I found myself laughing out loud. Adam, the first vampire, the vampire my mate was planning a rescue mission for was here in a cage beside mine. _Only me_ I thought.

"Can the others hear us?" I asked, I didn't want anyone to overhear.

"No"

"Jasper, my mate, is planning to rescue you. He probably didn't plan on rescuing you this soon but now that I'm here he will speed up the process" I said it with more confidence than I felt.

"Do you want him to come?"

"Of course!"

"Do you really want him to come?"

I thought over his question this time before I answered, did I want him to come? Yes. Did I really want him to come? I remembered what Caius had said; they wanted Jasper to come, they were ready for him. And Aro did say that they would be able to kill Jasper and his army, was that true? I didn't want to believe it, Jasper was The God of War! As I thought about if further I realized that Aro could be right, Jasper's disadvantage was too big. Here Aro and his mob (as I have come to think of them) were stronger, they know the Volturi castle better than anyone and would use that to their advantage. They probably already had every skilled vampire fighter and gifted vampires here and ready to fight. What are newborns to old and skilled (especially since old only meant more experience)?

I got a funny picture in my head of an old vampire looking God like, strong and fearful walking down the street with a cane.

I shook my head to clear it. I had important things to think about, Jasper, did I really want him to come? No. If there was any chance of him losing, no matter how small that chance might be, then I wanted him to stay where he was; stay safe.

_God I must be stupid,_ I thought to myself, _always the damsel in distress that ends up playing the martyr. Why couldn't my life be like a freaking Harlequin romance novel? _

"No, I don't want him to come, not really." I said to Adam sounding as surprised as I really was, "But that doesn't mean that he won't" I said arguing my cause.

"Are you mated?"

"Yes"

"Then he won't come unless you really want him to. You know deep down inside that there is a big chance of him loosing, you are not willing to take the risk. Unconsciously you have ordered him to stay where he is; no mate can disobey a strict order from their mate. Such an order is rare and only happens when life is threatened."

_Great, now I really was a freaking martyr, always ready to suffer willingly for someone I love; how utterly stupid._

A fly was bussing around by my ear and I tried to get it away from me but it was persistent, how was I supposed to think in here? The smell, the fly's, the maggots, the thirst, the pain and the whole situation made my brain freeze up.

I was going to die, the Cullen's that had looked at me as family, the Cullen's that I had loved as my own just let the Volturi throw me down here without a word.

Why did Carlisle do that? Was it real or did they pretend? Alice must see all this, why isn't se coming to my rescue?

"Why did Carlisle do that and Alice must have known about this for a long time, why haven't she stopped it?"

"Dear child, no gifts work on me, Alice sees nothing when I'm involved. And the Cullen family is different from the way I think you see them."

It sounded so painful for him to talk but I enjoyed his voice, although raspy I could clearly tell that when he had feed it would be a rich, dark, soothing voice. And even though he was stuck down here and had been for God only knows how long he has more answers than I, probably more answers than anyone ells; he must have heard so much during all his years in captivity.

"What do you know about how I see them?" he was getting on my nerves a little bit.

"I know what I see, you love them. You love them but you are human and must think them human like especially since they drink the blood of animals."

"I know that they're not human!"

"That's not what I said."

I decided to ignore it and move on to my next question "If you know so much about how they are really like then tell me."

"Carlisle might be compassionate, kind, loving and understanding. However he was changed in to a vampire in 1653, he is only as you previously knew him to a certain point. He forgives many things, whatever it is that you have done to make him act the way he did he will never forgive. What you have done he sees as an act of betrayal and he takes it as a personal insult; you are nothing to him now. Carlisle is the head of the Cullen family; his words are the last and his so called 'children' will do as he says."

My head was spinning and I felt like I would pass out at any moment, it was all too much, I decided to do a Scarlett O'Hara and think about it later; if I survived.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I had made a small place on the floor to sit, it was a little bit gooey but in this situation one could not really be picky. It was heaven to sit, I was too dizzy to stand, sitting was the thing – sitting would never go out of style.

Hours, days, seconds, there was no way to tell time down here. The only light came from a couple of torches, one had already gone out and I dreaded when the others would too.

I amused myself by ignoring the vampire that persisted that no one would rescue me and that I would die. I knew that he was right but that didn't mean that I couldn't ignore it, I pretended that all was well in the world and that I was in Jaspers arms; not in a cage full with rotten corpses and dying of thirst.

I really wanted to know how long I had been down here and thought that Adam would somehow know, he seemed to know everything but his only answer was that time had no meaning to him. I couldn't believe that I ones felt sorry for him and I felt nothing but detest for him now, well maybe just a tiny bit of sorry.

I had never been one to cry for my mother but now I really felt like it. Being in my mother's arms sounded heavenly.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Pick up a bone and hit it hard against the cage" Adam all of a sudden said.

My vision was getting blurry, maybe it was because only one torch was left. I was too tired to have a debate in my head over the cause. Pick up a bone and hit it hard against the cage? Why would I voluntary touch a human bone? No sir.

"Why?" my voice was raspy and it hurt to talk.

"Do as I say"

Sure, why not entertain the vampire, it's not like I had anything better to do. I picked up the bone and hit it as hard as I could, which wasn't really hard at all but it made a loud sound that made my ears hurt. I had gotten used to the silence. I quickly threw the bone as far away from me as I could and tried to clean my hand on my jeans, it didn't work but my hand felt cleaner which was nice.

"Please tell me why I just did that" I said ignoring the pain in my throat.

It took some time before I got an answer, "Seems like there is away for you to survive after all. Marcus was able to get to the level above us without being seen and told me a few things. He wanted confirmation that I could hear him hence the bone."

I would be lying if I said that not even a tiny bit of hope went through me, it did but I quickly squashed it back down; I agree with Nietzsche - hope is the worst of all evils, because it prolongs man's torments.

"Why didn't you just tell him that you could hear him?"

"He wouldn't have been able to hear it, only a lout sound would reach his ears."

"So how can I survive this and why is Marcus interested in my survival?"

"You ask too many questions. Can you move the dead humans lying by the bars next to my cage?"

"No!" I was not going to touch that, no way, no way. A bone; fine I'll play, rotten corpses; never.

"If you wish to see your mate again I suggest you at least try."

Damn, why did he have to say that? I guess never is a word that is thought and said to often. I slowly stood up but almost fell down again; I had never felt so weak. I slowly walked over to the dead guy that was lying closest to Adams cage. He looked to have been in his early thirties and lucky for me he seemed to have died recently, his skin had a freaky blue color. _Why did they put so many dead people in here?_

Without thinking too much about what I was doing I grabbed one of his legs and one of his arms, they where thankfully covered by clothing, and I pulled. Nothing happened. I really was weak.

"I can't move him" I whined.

"Pull harder, it's your only chance to see your mate again."

I had no idée how moving a corpse could make me see Jasper again but my body acted of its own accord. I bended my knees and pulled for everything that I had. I had no idée where the strength came from but the corpse moved, moved to easily and I stumbled backwards and ended up sitting on the elderly women with yellow skin. Startled I jumped up and quickly went to sit down where the dead guy had been a few seconds ago.

I grabbed the bars as hard as I could and looked at Adam, I refused to look back at the woman, I know that it's silly but I really felt like I had offended her which really is silly because dead people can't get offended.

Adam had lifted himself up on his forearms and was slowly, and it looked really painful I might add, making his way closer to me. It took several minutes for him to readjust himself so that he was sitting up, leaning on the bars of his cage for support.

We where now sitting so close that I could touch him.

"So I moved the guy, how can I survive?"

"You must be as quiet as possible, if anyone is on the floor above us they might hear and all will be lost."

"What do you mean?" Now I was getting confused and it didn't help that it seemed like my mind was working in slow motion.

"The only way to save you is to change you. The change is painful but you can't scream, will you be able to be quiet?"

I remembered the pain I had felt when James had bit me and I ran my finger over the white scar. I wanted Jasper to change me but he wasn't here and thanks to me he won't come, again I thought about how stupid I really am.

"I don't know if I can be quiet."

"Its ether this or you will die. It's up to you."

The last torch burned out and everything went dark. I didn't want to die here, at least not without trying to survive. What did it matter if Jasper changed me or if Adam did? The mating bond is stronger than venom and besides – all vampires comes from Adam.

In the dark everything became even more surreal, more scary and I could feel my cheeks getting wet by tears.

"I want to see Jasper again"

"Then put your arm through the bars and let me bite you"

I slowly did as he said and I felt his sharp teeth on my wrist.

* * *

**So… tell me what you think… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight, dhu…**

**A/N: Okay, where to start? Before you stop reading this AN I really want to thank all of you, the reviews, favs, alerts – you guys rocks! So last time you didn't get an explanation to why I didn't update for a while and now it's been forever since I updated, two times in a row, I'm really sorry! So here is my explanation (you really don't have to read this, it's boring but if you want to know by all means keep on reading) I have immune deficiency and that means that I'm sick a lot, I've been running a fever since December and it's really wearing me down. I had to quit my job as a stripper because working 10 hours at night didn't work, dancing with a fever was painful and kind of dangerous since it puts too much pressure on the body. Anyway I've been pretty down because as shitty as the job was it was fun, so I quit my fun job and have a high fever and I got a new job, I'm now working in a store. Not really fun but easier and more mature I guess… And with my new job comes more free time, so that's good but bad for my fanfic because it's spring or summer and that means that I'm out in the country, living in our summer house (I don't really know if it can be called a house it's too small, maybe a cottage) I love it out there but the internet is so slow that I feel like running in to a wall with my head first after 10 minutes! It's really like having no internet at all! But please know this – I will finish this fanfiction! I will finish it even if it is the last thing that I do! So thanks to all of you that haven't given up on me yet!**

**I promise to try and update every week! (I'm really going to try!) And if I for some reason don't feel free to scold me!**

**man, that was a long AN, sorry. I hope that you enjoy the chapter…**

**Warning: 18+ only!**

* * *

BPOV

I should have learned by now that putting my fate in a vampire was stupid, and I really should have more brains than to let a starved vampire bite me. The burning hadn't started yet and I briefly wondered if it ever would. No venom was being pushed in to me but blood was most certainly being pulled out.

It's a really strange sensation, having so much blood being pulled out of you so quickly. Adam sure knew how to eat, or if I should be more correct, drink. The dull pain that his razor sharp teeth had made in my wrist was slowly fading, come to think of it, so was everything ells. I was getting light headed. My body became too heavy and it seemed to lay down on its own accord – good thing I moved the body, I wouldn't really have liked to lie on top of it even if I was dying.

My eyelids grew heavy and I had to fight to keep them open, a fight I couldn't win no matter how much I tried. Life was leaving me so quickly and it seemed so unfair, why should it take us so long being born when death came so easily? Maybe I should be happy that it was that way, there are worse ways to die, to bad I couldn't think of any. It bothered me to no end.

Would the last thing I saw be a cage with rotten corpses and an ancient vampire? Wasn't my life supposed to flash before my eyes like a bad b movie? I wanted the bad b movie.

Breathing was becoming difficult, I didn't want to breathe, I wanted to sleep, I was too tired. Reality seemed like a lost concept, what was reality? Everything was lost, I was dead or at least soon to be dead and I had a hard time remembering anything. I was being pushed under water but I didn't want to swim, this was easy, I felt like I was floating on a cloud. I have feared death in many ways but dying myself was not one of them. I always thought it silly to fear something that is inevitable. Even when I found out that vampires existed and that one could cheat death did I fear dying. After all I was still human; we are borne and then we die.

My eyes closed slowly, it felt nice, I needed to sleep.

A pair of eyes was staring at me behind my eyelids; they looked pained, sad, angry, I knew those eyes like the back of my hand – even better.

It was Jasper's eyes.

My world rotated around him, since the day I first saw him my life was no longer my life, my body was no longer my body, my mind was no longer my mind and my heart was no longer my heart. I hated him for it, I never had a choice – I was doomed to love him and he was doomed to love me. I should have known that our love was doomed to fail. Jasper and I never fell in love, we loved without wanting to. I was made for him, I was born to be his and when I felt it that first day in Forks high I thought it to be romantic. I thought that getting his brother to fall in love with me so that I could be close to him was me being smart and strong. Seriously lacking in the morality department; yes, but that didn't matter. When I saw him I changed, I became the girl that I thought he needed me to be and not the girl I had always been.

Mine and Jaspers story are far from romantic – It's tragic. Jasper was stronger than me, he patiently waited until the time was right while I was seducing his brother and secretly moping. He claimed me against his better judgment, he warned me but I let him claim me – I encouraged him. I had been so stupid!

I was going to die, but that didn't bother me as much as it should. What bothered me was that Jasper was going to die as well. A mated pair can't live without each other, if one dies so does the other. I hadn't had a choice in loving him but that fact was useless, the end result was the same – I cared more about him than I did myself.

The red eyes behind my eyelids were pleading with me, the eyes didn't want me to die and I didn't want the eyes to go away. We can't always have what we want, Jasper's eyes were fading and I would never again see them.

"Jasper" I whispered quietly, crying inside. Reality wasn't a lost concept, Jasper was my reality. Death might be easy, even nice, but I didn't want easy or nice, I wanted my reality.

Darkness came; there is no reality in darkness.

I thought I was dead – I was wrong.

I ones put my hand on a hot stove and it hurt like hell, Renee freaked out and quickly rushed me to the hospital. I still have a small scar on my hand as a reminder never to do it again.

Why hadn't I seen the scar on my wrist that James had given me the same way? If I thought burning my hand was bad than I really didn't want to put in to words what this felt like.

Ever stood to close to a fire? So close that you could feel the heat sting you, making you take a few steps away? Imagine standing in that fire, how much would that hurt?

This hut worse, way worse

It felt like someone had filled my arm with gasoline, shoved a lighter inside and somehow managed to control the fire so that it burned slowly. The burning was creeping up my arm, ready to spread across my entire body. I screamed as loudly as I could but something was over my mouth muffling the sound.

"Shh, I know it hurts but you need to stay quiet. Think of your mate, concentrate on him – it will help."

Adam had stopped, I was changing – I was going to live. Jaspers eyes came back again and even though the pain didn't lessen it did help me focus. If I wanted to be with Jasper again I needed to be quiet. I tightly shut my lips together, forcing myself to be quiet. I could do anything for Jasper even be quiet as my insides burned.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

JPOV

I was in the middle of ripping apart a useless newborn when I felt it.

"Peter call in the private plane, Bella's changing" I said to Peter who was standing a few feet away from me.

"Finally" Peter said with an exaggerated sigh, he threw up his hand in the air ready to yell hallelujah but with one pointed look from me he instantly took out his cell phone to make the call. He could be downright ridicules but I didn't have time for Peter's nonsense.

The spell was now lifted, a spell that had been cast on me without my consent, without my knowledge. Peter's words hadn't stopped me, the vampires that had been brave enough to try and fight me when I decided to go to her hadn't stopped me – she had stopped me.

Bella, my stupid mate had made me stay put for my own safety. I've heard of it before and even seen it but never truly believed it until now. A mate could order a mate to do something or not to do something if they meant it enough, Bella would have me wrapped around her little finger. It didn't matter that she was the woman in our relationship, I might have the balls but she would hold my fucking balls. I didn't mind it, or I wouldn't mind it when she was safe in my arms. Fuck the Volturi, fuck Adam, Bella was the only thing that mattered.

But the order she had given me was now broken, I didn't stop to think of why that was or of the fact that Bella was in pain, changing without me. Now I needed to focus so that I could be there when she woke up.

I started to run faster than I had ever done and got to Didyme in record time.

"Didyme" I said nodding to her as I entered the house "Bella is changing and we are going to Volterra. Tell the others to be ready as soon as possible."

Didyme's emotions exploited with happiness, it had been so long since she had seen Marcus and if everything went well she would finally be back with him. I really felt sympathy for this woman, not that she needed it – she always seemed to find a way to keep her spirit up.

"Jasper, this is absolutely wonderful! And I that thought that this day was particularly dull – how wrong one can be!" She said with a beaming smile, Didyme truly was one of a kind.

"Peter has called in the airplane and it won't take long, we put it on standby just incase"

"Yes, very smart Indeed! But tell me Jasper, what about Garrett's mate and Garrett himself? Will they be able to accompany us?" Always sympathetic – if I didn't feel her sincerity I would have scoffed at her.

"No, I will inform Garrett of us leaving; they will have to come when the change is finished." Aarons change started yesterday and I cursed Garrett for not changing him sooner. The more skilled fighters we had with us the better we would be.

"I hope that they will be well, it's a pity that we won't get to see Aaron when he awakes but I guess that it's all for the best." Didyme said and gave me a quick hug before I went out of her mansion and to the house where Garrett and Aaron was.

I had avoided going in to our house, every time I walked in there the monster in me roared; Bella's sent was everywhere.

I took a deep breath before I went in to the house, I didn't have time to let the monster in me take over so I held my breath and quickly went to Garrett's room.

Garrett sat by Aaron as he screamed looking as helpless as a vampire can look. He was trying to comfort Aaron with touches and words, even though he knew as well as I did that it didn't help lessen the pain. I told Garrett that we were leaving and that he had to look after Aaron himself when he awoke, he only gave me a stiff nod as a response. I also told him that they would have to follow as soon as they could, that we would need them. Garrett nodded and I hurried out of there.

Seeing that hurt me to no end, Bella was going through the same thing as Aaron was and I wasn't able to be there for her as Garrett was there for his mate. Even if it really hadn't helped her I still wanted to be there for her, send her calm and speak comforting words in her ear. There was also the fact that it wasn't my venom going through her veins but I tried not to dwell on that fact, Bella was going to live and I owed whoever it was that bit her big time.

Everyone knew what to do; Peter and his fucking gift had told us to be prepared for takeoff at all time. He hadn't known when or why, he had just known that we would have to leave rapidly. Thanks to that we were prepared; all I had to do was wait which really was easier said than done. I wanted to be with Bella now - whoever said that good things come to those that wait was a stupid motherfucker. My mate's life and mine was on the line and I could do nothing but wait; at least we would be on our way soon.

I stood outside the house for about an hour before I heard Peter approach.

"The plane is ready, you'll soon be with Bella again Jasper"

I didn't answer - a hell of a lot of things could go wrong before she was with me again. Firs we all needed to survive being stuck in a plane with a bunch of newborns, it was a good thing that I had my gift but I was sure that I would go crazy before we reached Volterra.

Bella had to survive something that was much harder, I felt that she was in pain but that was a comfort to me – me feeling some of her pain means that she is at least alive and that's really all I can ask for under the circumstances. I did something I had never done as a vampire, something I had forsaken when I woke to my new life as a demon. I silently prayed – I prayed that Bella would survive and that I would finally be able to give the Volturi what they deserved. The bastards had it coming.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

BPOV

My life hadn't been a bad b movie - my life had been filled with loneliness, sorrows, multiply injuries, books, pain, maturity beyond my years, recklessness, hugs, more books, lies, hate, love, Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. I saw it all, short movies was being played in front of my eyes and stored away in my mind. I hurt all over but the images helped me focus on something ells.

At first I saw those images as memories but as time went on I started to look at them as nothing more than a viewer. I knew those things had happened to me, I knew that I had fallen of a swing when I was four and broke my arm and when I saw it I knew that it was me but I didn't feel it. I knew that the wolf's had saved me from Laurent and that I had at the time been terrified but I no longer connect with the memory. Eighteen years passed before my eyes while I was burning, a forever of pain and distant memories.

Charlie's angry face as he found out about the motorcycles, Renee and Phil's weeding, Jacob turning in to a wolf, Edward asking me to marry him, me cooking with my grandmother, hospital visits, boring school stuff, my first kiss, Alice playing Bella Barbie, Aaron teaching me how to fight, Emmett's bear hugs, Rosaline's sneer, Carlisle tending to my wounds, Angela and I writing invitations, Victoria's red hair, Esme smiling, Being at the movies with Mike and Jacob, learning how to ride a bike, falling a lot – non of witch made me feel anything.

What did make me feel was the memories of Jasper, his strong deadly body when he taught the wolf's how to fight newborns, our first kiss in my old room in forks, him telling me about Adam, the night he claimed me. I could still feel our bond, it was hidden deep under the fire but it was there, getting stronger by the minute.

The memories continued, storing them self away in my brain so that it would be easy for me to bring them back if I should wish it. I doubted that I would, very few of those memories were happy ones and fewer really meant anything to me. I wanted to make new memories, happy ones with Jasper.

The pain was getting worse and worse and I was running out of memories. I refused to open my mouth to scream, if I screamed I would be dead before the change was over but the fire was taking over and I could no longer be distracted by thoughts – the fire took over and I let it consume me.

Had it been days, minutes, years, forever? It felt like eternity, no pain can come close to this pain. This was the pain of all pains and it was getting worse. I feared that I would start yelling but I keep telling myself that it was mind over matter. The fire was moving away from my arms, legs, head, belly and gathered under my chest.

My heart started hammering, hard and fast, the fire closed it on my heart and I thought that death would have been better than this. I was about to open my mouth to beg for someone to kill me when the fire vanished and my heart stopped beating.

My hearing that had been gone for some time under my change came back and it came back with a vengeance. I quickly covered my ears with my hands but it didn't help, too many sounds assaulted me at ones and I couldn't tell one from the other. I laid there, perfectly still until I was able to concentrate enough to tell the different sounds apart. It was hard, a couple of fly's sounded more like what I remembered cars to sound like – they where that loud.

"I know that it is overwhelming Isabella, however you need to adjust rapidly. We haven't much time but a lot to do, open your eyes."

When I heard his voice I remembered, Adam, he was in a cage next to my own.

I did as he said, I opened my eyes.

* * *

**A/N So, was it worth the wait or totally rubbish? **

**Ps. What other stories are you reading right now? I'm always looking for new stories to read so if you reading any good ones let me know!**

**Puss och kram (kiss and hug)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for the lateness! Thank you so much for the reviews! I read and loved all of them but couldn't answer them with ff having that major reply fail. I promise that if ff will let me I will answer every single one this time! And thank you so much for all the wonderful recs! I will check out all of them when I have time, thank you so much! I love to hear what more you are reading so feel free to tell me!**

**Warning: You guys know by now that this story is rated m! 18+ only**

**Disclaimer: SM owns all!**

* * *

BPOV

The dungeon had been dark when I closed my eyes and it was still dark, the room wasn't different – it was me that was different. I saw as if the sun was shining, I even saw better than that. I was looking at the ceiling, it was made out of stone and it was filthy, I could see dust flying around and I dared it to come down here – it looked to be so much dust that if it were to come down here I would be unable to breathe. I realized that I wasn't breathing; I needed to remind myself that I was a vampire and that I didn't need to breathe. I scoffed at myself and suddenly wondered why I remembered. Didn't Edward say that as a vampire one remembers very little of their human life?

A growl sounded from my throat at the thought of Edward and it startled me, it startled me so much that I gasped and it felt weird. The air wasn't needed, I could feel it pass my lips and make the journey down to my lungs and back up again. The air tasted horrible and I crinkled my nose, this would take time getting used to.

"Why does the air taste bad" I asked Adam, I could hear that he was sitting perfectly motionless, if he didn't have anything better to do than to play statue he might as well answer my questions.

"It is the corpses that make the air taste bad."

"Why are there corpses down here? Did they bring them to you as food?"

"No, those humans where brought here to show me what I couldn't have – blood. A form of torture if you will. The Volturi have a sick sense of humor."

"Why didn't you drink from them?"

"I was unable to, they stayed too far away from me, no human approaches a vampire if they can avoid it. You however might have been an exception."

"Why is it that I remember everything from my human life?"

"It's my venom, it's stronger than any others and it makes a stronger vampire."

"Why would memories from my human life make me stronger?"

"It is you mind that is stronger than other vampires - that is the reason why you remember."

"Am I not supposed to be crazy by bloodlust? I don't feel crazy."

"Yes you are supposed to be, as you so clearly put it, crazy by bloodlust. It is good that you are not so we will not question it at the moment."

"Why won't we question it?"

"Isabella, stop asking questions and concentrate. You have to break out of your cage and try to get away without being seen, after that you need to go where your mate is."

Damn, I was trying so hard not to think of Jasper. I felt a strong pull at my heart and I knew that if I followed that feeling I would find Jasper. Everything in me told me to run to him, my body was screaming for it but I had made up my mind. My mind worked differently than it had done when I was human, I could now have many thoughts at the same time – that would also take some time getting use to.

I had decided not to leave here without Adam, other thoughts in my head were angry and didn't want to give a damn but most of them were yelling for Jasper. I tried to ignore it, Adam had saved me, he had changed me and I couldn't just leave him here.

I let my eyes leave the ceiling and turned my head to the right to look at him. His skin wasn't wrinkly anymore, he still looked a bit fragile, granted, but at least he didn't look like a mummy. Before I was unable to say much about his looks but now I could clearly see that he was quite young and handsome, he was no Jasper – no one could compare to Jasper – but he sure didn't look like I would expect the first vampire to look like. I really didn't know what I had expected, something more like Aro maybe? Adam looked nothing like Aro. Aro's skin was white like any other vampires but it was almost transparent, Adam's skin was far from it – his skin was luminous. It almost looked as if he was out in the sun, nearly, I was intrigued by it.

As for the rest of his appearance, as far as I could see black hair was the only thing he had had in common with Aro. When it came to his personality Adam had already proven himself by saving me.

The string around my heart tugged and tugged until I was unable to stand it, if I was going to break myself and Adam out I would have to do it quick – if I didn't I might soon say 'to hell with it' and run to where my heart was telling me to go – to Jasper.

As soon as I decided to stand I already stood and I liked the feeling of it, nothing in me told me that it was wrong to be able to move this quickly. I somehow felt as if I had always been a vampire or at least always meant to be one.

I went to the bars and carefully put my hands on them, I knew that I could break them but somehow I still had my doubts – if I couldn't do it then I would be a bad vampire. I pushed with all my might and the poles went flying through the air.

Well that was easy.

I stepped out of the hole I just created and went to Adam's cage, trying to break the werewolf bones that held him captive. At first I did the same thing that I had done to the poles on my cage but it didn't work, I pulled at them and I huffed and I puffed and even growled but nothing happened.

"Dear child, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying and completely failing to break you out! There must be some kind of key to open your cage, who has it?" I answered, still trying to break the bone. I was becoming slightly frantic - the pull of my heart and being unable to break the bones was driving me insane.

"Isabella stop it, there is no way to open this cage. I know that there is a secret passage that will lead you out of this castle, I don't know exactly where but it must be located in the same corridor that you were led in when you first where brought to this dungeon"

I heard what he said but I wasn't really listening, if I couldn't break the bones then I needed to find a key. Who would have it, Aro?

"Dose Aro have the key?" I asked, that would be complicated but I refused to think of it as impossible.

"Isabella listen to me, you must get yourself out of here undetected and find your mate!" Adam said with a growl and was standing in front of me before I had time to react. His eyes was dark red and I looked away to avoid his gaze.

"No, who has the key?" I insisted

"There is no key, look at the cage – the last bone was placed when I was inside. There is no way to open it, do as I say and run before they find you."

I refused to believe him, I hurriedly looked at the entire cage and he was right – no lock was placed on it. I didn't really know why but I felt like I couldn't leave him. Adam had saved me, he was my creator – I had his venom running through my veins. I felt a connection to him, not as strong as the one I had with Jasper but it was strong enough to make me stay and fight for his freedom.

"I can't leave without you" I said through my teeth, still avoiding his eyes. I could feel venom collecting in my eyes – tears that would never fall.

Adam brought his right hand between the werewolf bones and lifted my head up until our eyes meet. His eyes looked as pained as I felt.

"My first child left me, my second betrayed me and made me his prisoner and I swore to myself that I would never make another child if the opportunity appeared"

"Then why did you make me?"

"I didn't want you to die in here, like this. I have never encountered a person with such a bright aura as yours and I pitied your fate. As your maker I ask you to leave and stay safe, can you do that for me?"

My heart broke for him, he had existed for so long and seen so much and known too much pain that I couldn't even begin to comprehend what he must be feeling. I might not know him well but how well did we ever really know our parents? I realized that that was the connection I was feeling – he was, to all intents and purposes, my father. I remembered my real father as clearly as ever, Charlie, but for some reason I felt nothing when I thought of him. When I looked in to Adam's eyes I felt more love for him than I had ever felt for Charlie and Renee combined.

"Find your mate and stay safe Isabella. And tell him not to try and save me, that there is no use – you can look for a million years and never find a way to open this cage."

"I'll tell him" I said and swore to myself that if I had to look for a billion years I would find a way to break him out.

I could feel a sob rising in my throat but I swallowed it as I walked to the door that Felix had brought me through when I was first thrown in hear – it's strange how I can remember it like it was yesterday but feel like it was a hundred years ago.

The door was looked but I easily pushed it open. I stooped at the threshold and looked back at Adam; he was sitting down again with his head bent. _This won't be the last time you see him, you will find a way to get him out and revenge his sufferings if it is the last thing you do._ I thought to myself and with one determent nod I turned my head around and focused on the task at hand – get out and find Jasper.

Easier said than done

The corridor was long and the walls was made out of stone the whole way, at the end of it was a staircase but I didn't see any other doors. I remembered that the staircase led to another corridor but I hadn't seen any other doors there. Well, I guess that a secret passage is just that – secret, what would be the use of a secret passage if the door to it was out for everyone to see.

I listened carefully for any sounds above me before gently putting my hand on the stone wall, if anyone heard me I would be in trouble. I wasn't sure how much strength I could use before the wall broke so I knocked at the wall with as little pressure as possible. The wall didn't break, which was good but the small nock didn't make any sounds at all. I stupidly thought that if I knocked on the walls I would somehow hear if there were more walls on the other side of it or if it was hollow. The problem was that I didn't really know what that would sound like.

I slowly made my way forward, knocking on the walls as I went, knocking with a little more pressure this time. Soon I was by the staircase and none the wiser, how do you find a secret passage? I thought of all the movies I had seen in my life, there was no books here to pull at and I wasn't Harry Potter so a magical wand was out of the question.

I stood still by the stairs, contemplating what to do when I heard light and fast footsteps coming closer. I rapidly pushed myself up against the side of the staircase and stopped breathing.

I silently prayed that whoever it was wasn't on their way down here, I remembered everything Aaron had thought but I wasn't ready to see if I could hold my own in a fight. Besides, I probably wouldn't even get a chance to test my fighting skills, the vampire would probably yell and more vampires would come.

The string around my heart pulled harder and harder as the footsteps got closer and closer.

A thousand scenarios played out in my head of how this could go if the vampire saw me and none of them were good.

The vampire turned and was now above me, I looked at the ceiling as if I could look through it, which was stupid – my eyesight might be good but it wasn't that good.

The person stooped and stood still.

_Walk on, walk on!_

The vampire turned left and then I heard footsteps on the stairs.

Fuck, I was totally screwed.

I pushed myself up against the wall and closed my eyes, I would have to fight and I could only hope that I would get lucky enough to rip the vampires head off before he/she had time to scream.

The footsteps reached the end of the stairs and I pushed myself even closer to the wall and mentally prepared myself for a fight.

_Click _

The wall behind me sounded and I could feel it moving backwards, I found the door! Fight or flight? Fight or flight? It felt like my heart was pulling me backwards and I had made my decision, flight.

I turned around and started running as fast as I could but I instantly regretted my decision. The vampire had heard me and was following close behind.

What I thought to be a single way out of the castle was more like a maze, one small corridor led to other even smaller corridors and the environment looked medieval. I pushed myself to run faster and the vampire behind me had a hard time keeping up.

If I just found the way out I could easily lose him/her. I didn't dare to turn my head around to look who it was that was following me; I needed to focus on where I was running so that I wouldn't run in to anything. Not that I really thought that I would but one could never really be to carful.

The corridors were endless and I felt like I was running in circles.

I could continue running around here forever or I could turn around and face who it was behind me.

The choice was made for me when I came to a dead end.

I silently cursed and turned around and dropped in to a fighting stand that Aaron had thought me and waited for the vampire to catch up. If I still was human my heart would have been beating out of my chest and I would be wet by sweating so much. But my heart was still and cold as a corpse but I was terrified, terrified that I wouldn't win and that I would never again see Jasper.

Terror filled me as I waited for the vampire to appear around the corner.

_You can do this Bella _I thought before lunging myself at the vampire without stopping to see who it was.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think?**


End file.
